Bree's Twilight
by xxBridgyxx
Summary: Bree lived with the volturi for four years before moving in with the cullens, and Bella never moved up to forks. Pretty much a Twilight for Bree. She falls in love, becomes Bree Hale and lives out her life : Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

1. FIRST SIGHT

There is a small town in Washington state, on the Olympic Peninsula. Its name: Forks. It rains on this small town more than any other place in the United States of America, and it was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my new family had to live in. It was in this town were the Cullens was compelled to reside.

That was what I first learned when I was changed. 'do not break the rules. Keep your subsisting a secret.' There for, I can not go out in the sun.

I frowned.

And now, it was Forks were I was doomed to live for what was to seem like all eternity, and perhaps it was. I didn't know if I would ever escape this town.

Forks was going to be like hell, except for cooler temperatures.

Maybe it was my love of the city I have, I had become this. And what am I? A stupid, blood-sucking, human-haunting, vampire. A Dracula, a sun-hater, with pale and deep shadows and suppose to be drenched in black.

Or perhaps it was my social life that brought me to this. How I had just planned a simple little weekend in Italy, a girls night out with my friends. I had wanted to spend new years there- and I did. But that night, or morning really, I died, and over came death. I lost my human soul there, and was changed with all the fiery might the devil and hell and had to wait three days to even see light.

The Volturi.

I hissed faintly at the hated name, but it turned into a willing sigh.

The flight to Seattle was long, but it went by surprisingly fast. Thoughts racing fast through my mind. About everything that I could even remember about my human life and new worries that were unfolding. It was another hour from Seattle to Port Angeles and a hour drive back down to forks. I wasn't fearful of flying, or of heights. It was the hour-long drive with Carlisle I was fearing. Carlisle, my new 'father'.

Carlisle is a extreamly nice man who wanted me to join his family of now, eight. Aro himself had told me this, but Aro also said other things. Like that I was created for a reason, but I knew what that reason was. I was a La tua Cantante, or in English, I was a person with good tasting blood. Too good. Good enough to get me killed. But, I trusted him, this time.

And, I just knew. I didn't know how I knew, or why, but I did. It was a feeling I get, a sixth sense, if you will. Aro said it was my 'special ability', what ever that was. And I would consider it a annoyance. Never to have your best friend to tell you their most guarded secrets, and it left me with few surprises with people I meet.

But I knew Carlisle would be nice about it. He even sounded somewhat thrilled to have me be joining the family when I got a chance to speak with him over the phone. Yet, I was sure the car ride with Carlisle would be hard to get through, and Carlisle was the least of my worries. It was the others. Esme, my new 'mom'. Then of course Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward who were to be my new siblings.

It was raining when I landed in Port Angles, but that was no surprise. I had already expected it, and again, I knew it. The water dripped down as a light smog, making everything look a horrible gray. I sighed as I climbed off the plane and made my way to the small airport.

Carlisle was waiting for me with a big grin in the parking lot. He gave me a sweet and unexpected hug when I reached him. "Bree." He breathed softly, his voice a mix of wisdom, power, and love. Quiet honestly, I liked it.

I smiled. "Hello Dr. Cullen." I said. Carlisle seemed to lack the formalness I was suspecting he would use.

I took a second to look my 'dad' over. Perfection and beauty that all vampires possessed along with blond hair and height. He looked like a model; I knew that many nurses must have had a infatuation. One of the things that I noticed first though, was his eyes. Gold, no the red I or the Volurti had.

He grinned at me. "Carlisle, please." He said with a smile. He seemed so happy.

"Carlisle." I nodded, surprised by the lack of formalness. "I just wanted to thank you so much-" I started.

"On the contrary, you have given so much to my family." He mused and I highly doubted that.

We speed down the high way, almost too fast. But each mile, I grew more and more anxieties. Within minutes we made it to a small and sudden turn-off and down the small rode for a few more miles. Coming to a large house, I looked it over.

It was timeless, graceful and probably centuries old. It was a soft, faded, off-white color, three stories, rectangular and well balanced. The windows and doors was flawlessly restored, and matched the frame of the house. And the babbling brook with the forest seen fitted the graceful building.

"Wow." I mumbled to myself. 'Wow' didn't cover half of it.

Carlisle smiled. "You like it? Esme restored it, but she's debating on rather recreate the outside." He said.

"It's beautiful." I whispered softly.

He nodded to himself. "She will be happy that you feel that way."

We walked to the front porch, slow by even human standers. I felt so scared and small at that moment; as I walked through the beautiful, restored double doors.

The inside of the house was just as astonishing and beautiful as the outside. It was very dazzling, very open, and very big. The First room looked as if it was servile, and the back wall was replaced with glass. The back lawn was filled with a river and few trees. A massive stair case recoiled to the west wall of the house. High beamed ceiling, wood flooring, thick carpets ranged from White to a darker cream.

Waiting to greet me, standing just to the left of the door on a raised portion of the floor and next to a piano was a pale, beautiful women. She was very warm, mother-like person and was about and about five feet, six inches, with beautiful caramel colored hair. She also had dark golden eyes, pale, and purple circles under her eyes like the rest of the Cullens. She had a heart-shaped face and her figure was slender but rounded.

"Dearest Bree." She mused as she hugged me in a tight embrace.

I didn't stop to think. "Esme?" I asked, though knowing I was right. She nodded with a giddy grin placed on her lips.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Thank you, so much. Sincerely. From the bottom of my heart. We've all been waiting a while to meet you."

Next to her was the Pixie-like Alice. She had pale butterscotch eyes that was darkening to black and dark circles under her eyes that look somewhat like bruises. She was very small, approximately five two or so. With petite, features. Her ink black hair is cropped short with spikes all over in a pixie cut although it looked as if it could be medium length, if she straighted it.

I jerked my head up fast to see a man impossibly handsome and almost godlike, but with a frown on his face. Perhaps he is the most beautiful of the family or at least from who I have seen so far. His skin was like marble, pale, and perfectly flawless. He had dark, purplish circles under his eyes, a vampire trait, His eyes was a topaz color but darker, like onyx. His hair is was both as a strange shade of bronze and as an auburn, and, "casual disarray." How I would put it. He stood roughly six, or six feet, two inches, his build was slender, yet still quite muscular.

A slight scowl crossed Alice's face, as if she knew something.

Physic.

"Bree!" She pipped up, hugging and jumping all at the same time.

"Alice." I squealed mockingly back as she pulled back after a warning glance from Esme. I was on the floor in a matter of a heartbeat- ha. How could I even measure something in that way? I couldn't stop my giggles, as she jumped back, saving her self. I got up, embarrassed, but relaxed. I could tell she would most likely be.

"Bree." The beautiful boy said with a small nod, staring at me and Alice like we were crazy. I couldn't help but notice the flatness in his voice. It somehow reminded me of Marcus: Dull and Boring.

I frowned at him. _Well if you want to be like that_: "Edward." I said as he nodded. Of course it was Edward. He matched Jane's desecration perfectly.

She told me everything I needed to know: _Arrogant, whole, and unattainable. _I remembered her huff loudly at the end of her small rant, making me laugh. But know, laughing was the furthest from my mind.

I couldn't help but catch his raised eye brow, but i rolled my eyes desperately. _Mind Reader? Great. _I gave him a small smile. What was I supposed to do? Be all: I come in peace? This was going to be hell for the rest of forever in my life.

Before he could reply to my thoughts, two figures appeared at the top of the stairs. Steroids and Play Boy.

Steroids was very pale and unspeakably beautiful like the others in _my_ family. He had to be the largest of the family however, bigger then Carlisle. He reminded me of Flex. Muscles bulky with dark curly hair framings his face. Along with normal vampire genetics, his eyes were gold.

The girl was exceptionally beautiful, even for a vampire. She is tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model. Traditional beauty. She had blond, wavy hair that went down to the middle of her back, and golden eyes like the rest of them, excluding my purple. As with other vampires, she had chalky white skin and purple bruises under her eyes. The woman had beauty, elegance, class. Rosalie of course.

"Hey Bree!" The tall man said with a grin smacked on his face. "What's up!?" He said enthusiastically, sliding down the banister so fast that I thought it would Break. And i couldn't help but notice Esme's worried glaze.

"Hi Emmett. Rose." I said while nodding to the couple as they walked down the stairs.

"Hi." Rosalie said curtly, she seemed a little like Edward: Bored, mocking, rude.

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed. "Where's Jasper?" She asked Alice.

Alice had a huge, proud grin. "He was busy but…" She paused as Edward's eyes almost bugged out. I couldn't help but laugh one, then bit my lip, surprised by my rude behavior. _Bad. _I told myself smiling.

A small, tired sigh brought me back from my teasing thoughts and I looked up to see him looking down. "Please Alice." He huffed loudly at Alice who just giggled in a wind chime voice.

She sighed and rolled her eyes to dramatically as Esme gave her a cautioned glance. I laughed just as a man, around six' three" tall, having golden honey blond hair and is muscular, but lean came down the staircase. He had extremely pale skin and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, and is also extraordinarily good-looking. He has very dark, golden eyes. The shirt he wore reviled many crescent shaped scars on his arms. The same we all had, vampire bites. "Hello." He said shyly when he meet my eyes.

"Hi Jasper." I said just as shy, witch surprised me; I was normally a outgoing person. But then I remembered. Jasper controls Emotions.

He smiled and went over to the couch, joining Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle.

Alice, on the other hand, skipped over to me and clenched my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Do you want to see your room?" She asked, slightly giddy. I nodded with a smile, almost laughing at her excitement.

We ran upstairs at full speed: my long legs could of beaten her easily. We came to a pale white Victorian door on the third floor that lead to the south wall.

It was a dark, dull purple color that complemented the creamy carpet. Almost white, while a black couch was facing the south wall (witch seemed as in the whole south part of the house had been replaced with glass). A desk in the corner was black and had a computer on the top, and a CD holder was placed across the wall. A stereo

It even had many CDs on it. I smiled at the choices of music. Things like Big Band Swing of the 20s 30s and 40s, Doowop classics from the 50s, Classics as in Mozart and Debussy, along with the famous Rappers like Prince up to Usher and 50 cent. Jazz, blues, Soul music. Everything I liked.

"Wow." Same reaction to the rest of the house.

"You like it?" Alice squealed. "I knew you would! I designed it!" She said matter-of-factly.

I laughed. "Thanks Alice." I said, sighing. "I didn't expect for you to be so- I mean-" _Damn it_. I thought lightly. I always seemed to not think of anything to say when I actually needed to.

"Oh!" She pulled on my hand, taking me to the closet. She opened the door and it was filled with cloths. If I were still human, I would have… ugh I didn't know but wow.

"Wow." I repeated. It was to much. Yes, I didn't have any cloths, but this! It was a lifetime supply. Jeans from the classic light blues to red skinnies. Dresses that would have made a person think I was out to dinner and jazz clubs. Hand bags that were major designers: Coach, Gucci, Louis Vation- Everything. Shoes varying from flats to 5 inch stilletios.

She smiled sweetly. "I'll leave you here to look." She mused and skipped out of the, my room. I sighed and sat on the small love seat. It was nice of Alice to leave me to myself for awhile.

During the time, I thought about my new life at Forks.

I knew for a fact that tomorrow would be horrible. Forks High School had a terrifying total of three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – students; All of these kids had grown up together – there grandparents had grown up together. I would be the new girl, a curiosity, and a freak. Not to mention that within my new family.

I wondered what the other kids would see in me. I was pale as pale could be. Of course I was pale, I was a vampire. I sometimes forgot that fact. And how would they react to my violet eyes? I was skinny, almost sickly skinny; But also toned with muscle. I had Long hair, that had natural light wavy curls, which I straightened every chance I got. And I was almost too tall, 5'9.

I went over to the mirror and looked closely at myself. I was almost unhealthy looking. My hair was damp from the rain that was continuing to fall on the window. And my face. Though my features were perfect, the whiteness made myself look ghostly. And I hated the bags under my eyes. And my eyes. They were, _purple. _

I walked back over to the couch, sulking at myself until the moon disappeared over the house. Sighing, I stalked off to face my Family.

~*~

I walked inside a brightly lit, and warm room. It was small with orange-flaked carpet and had a loud, clicking clock. _Tick tock Tick tock._ Small shrubs were placed in the room. Everywhere in this small town greenery just had to be shown, as if there wasn't enough. A long counter cut the room in half and a large, red-haired lady was behind the counter. Her hair was in a tight pony-tail and had on a bright yellow shirt- in her middle ages and wearing to much of some cheep perfume.

"How may I help you?" She asked while chewing her gum loudly.

"Bree Hale." I told her, as I saw her eyes lit up.

"Of course!" She said with a brighter smile. "Dr. Cullens newest daughter." She dug through the file with long nails painted a vivid blood red. "I have your classes here." She mused as she highlighted each route. "And here's the school's map."

I nodded to her as I took the armful of fliers. _Map. Classes. Sports. Activities. Drama. Volleyball. Track. Spanish Club. Ugh. _"Thank you." I muttered.

"Umm, of course." She said, staring at me.

I glanced at the papers to see I had Mr. Griffin for homeroom and first hour. I got to class early as I could, and gave the tall, balding man the slip. He gasped slightly after checking my name twice. But then, he sent me to and desk towards the back of the room. I sighed in relief as I sat down in the seat. Mr. Mason passed out reading sheets for this new semester and I checked the authors: Brontë sisters, Shakespeare, Dickinson, Austen, Emerson, Faulkner, and Chaucer. I had read everything on the list. This class was going to be fairly easy… and boring.

The teacher only called on me once during the whole class. "Bree? Perhaps you would like to share with us your favorite poet?" He asked with a sly smile. Hoping I'd not know one. Well, he had a surprise.

"Hmm, Perhaps Robert Frost, or Emily Dickinson." I said softly and every turned to look at me, as if I had just won the price is right.

Besides that incident, The class went by pretty quickly and I jumped when the bell rung- A long ding sound buzzing in my ear as It was scratched out with the rain on the room and teens talking. I quickly gathered my stuff as I noticed a boy with dark hair and patchy skin leaned against my desk to talk.

"Wow. Bree Hale." He said with a smile while checking me out.

I nodded. "Uh... Yeah." Everyone within hearing range turned to look at me in a way that made me feel self conscious. Oh well, I liked attention.

"What's your next class?" He asked me.

"Gov. with Jefferson." I told him, my voice had a set stone of steel in it.

"I'm headed towards building four! I'll show you the way." He offered. "I'm Eric by the way." He added at the end with a giddy smile.

I groaned inwardly. "Thanks." I forced a grin as I practically bit my lip off.

As I walked out the door, I noticed some people were following us close behind. Eavesdropping on Eric and I.

When we got to building four, Eric decided to show me the door, though it was well marked and I could see last time I checked.

"Well, good luck." He said. "Maybe we'll have some classes together." He hoped as I touched the handle of the door.

The rest of the day passed without much interest. My Trig. Teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only one who made me introduce myself. I managed to spit it out almost to fast and a silky voice.

I recognize faces in every class, especially one girl with dark, short and crazy hair that was piled on top of her head. Jessica Stanley. She sat next to me in both Trig. And Spanish. We talked a lot in those two classes and I managed to strike my first friendship with a human.

Once I got to the Cafeteria of lunch, Eric waved towards me and I waved back attentively. I was making my way to The Cullen's table, my table now.

I sighed to go and join them with a small food try: A disgusting slice of hardly eatable pizza, a juicy red apple and a small roll of bread. I herd light foot steps but I didn't turn till I herd Emmet's booming laugh as the hood of my sweat shirt came up over my head- the tie of it tieing and covering my face.

"Having a nice first day of school?" He teased.

"It sucks." I sighed, keeping my pace with him. I pulled my hood down with my free hand.

"So cheerful." He laughed again and ran over to his Rosalie. I rolled my eyes. He was just one of those people...

I herd Jessica call my name from the other side of the cafeteria. "Bree!" She squealed. "Come and Eat with us!" She yelled across the building. I glanced over at our table, almost nervous. Alice turned to stare at me and smiled encouraging and noded her head. Everyone else kept there heads down, or staring in all different directions, and talking under there breath. I frowned.

I decided to sit with Jessica and her friends, the last thing I wanted to do was to be spending _more_ time with the family.

"Okay!" I said loudly enough for her human ears to hear, walking over to Jessica's table.

She introduced me to everyone at the table. Angela, a taller girl about 6'1 with honey brown hair, sat to my side as Jessica sat on the other. I smiled timidly as I barely touched my food. After the few hard questions they asked me, like how I was liking forks so far, the conversations got pretty normal.

But I couldn't stop myself from looking up at my family. I did feel somewhat guilty for sitting at what happened to be the furthest from there table.

Alice rose from her seat suddenly, and through away her food, and gracefully walked out the door, after small trouble with Jasper. I sighed.

I knew that the fight wouldn't last long, but I didn't know how it was like for her. I sided with Alice this time. Jasper's past did not suite this type of 'life-style choice' as Carlisle put it. He needed to except his limitations and work with it, not risk killing every human that walks by. _He has to stop the Blood-Lust. _I complained in the back of my mind.

My eyes went back to the table. Just then, Edward glanced over to Jessica for a second. As if she had called his name. Then his eyes went to mine. He looked away when I was just about to push his mind reading ability.

To my surprise, Jessica giggled. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." She said in a wind-chime-like voice.

Regardless, I laughed at her stupid remark. "Duh Jessica. I live with him." I reminded her.  
"But still. He's looking at you. He never looks at people." She mused in a preppy voice.

I looked over at Edward who glanced at us with a small smile. He quickly jerked his head the other way but he was still listening. I new it.

"Its to bad he doesn't date." She sighed longingly. He had obsessively turned her down before, perhaps more than once. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

I frowned mockingly at her. "Yeah, a real shame." I said sarcastically while looking at their table. With a little more talking about Alice and Jasper, they all stood gracefully and left the room.

I turned to focus on my table.

Jessica was in the center of all the talking. She went on to life in Forks, people in Forks, guys in forks. Forks this, Forks that.

But, I found out that Angela, like me, had Biology II next period. Angela was a shy girl, and we didn't talk that much on the way to Biology.

I went to the Desk in the back of the room, handing Mr. Banner the slip. He nodded once and gave it back to me with a smile as he pointed to the only open seat in the middle of the room... next to Edward.

"Hey." I mumbled, unsure on how to address him. I looked at him as I sat down in my seat, placing the books on the edge of the desk. _OCD._ I realized, I did this every class.

"Hello." He said in a somewhat guarded voice. I looked at his eyes and notice he needed to hunt.

I sighed and started to doodle in the notebook in front of me as I herd Edward huff loudly. "What?" I asked him, slightly irrigated by his rather rude behavior.

Edward just shrugged. "Nothing." He said, steel in his voice.

I tuned in for about two seconds to Mr. Banner, who was giving a speech on Cellular anatomy. I opened my mouth to speak to Edward, trying to pull him out of his bad mood.

"Is this about me embarrassing you at lunch? Because… if it is, I'm sorry." I paused. "Though you did deserved it." I mused at the end in a small, teasing voice.

He sighed, but had a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "No. This is not about lunch, but I guess I except your apology." He hesitated with a growing smirk, while raising his perfect eyebrow. "how did I deserve it?" He asked in a intrigued voice.

I grinned at him, happy by his change of disposition. "Giving Jessica the idea you want to go out with her." I warned him with a ominous voice at the end.

He chuckled. "You don't know the entire story to that." He smiled crookedly at me, his straight, white teeth alluring me.

"Stop it." I said, looking away with a new scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a well played, puzzled voice.

I crossed my arms, leveling a glare at him.

I noticed his eyes were black, and he needed to hunt. I nodded at the thought. I probably would stay from the next hunting trip. I hunted with Carlisle, Esme and Alice the night before.

The bell rung then, and I sighed in relief. Edward rose – very, very, very fast – and was out the door before anyone was out of their seats. I hissed. _Are you trying to get us caught? _I snapped in my head.

I slowly got up and walked – at mortal velocity – towards the wooden door.

"Aren't you Bree Hale?" I herd a male voice form behind ask me.

I spun around to meet eyes with a baby-faced, blond-haired boy with small spiky pale blond hair. He smiled at me with wide eyes and friendly teeth.

I nodded.

He laughed once, out of nerves and shook my hand. "Mike."

"Hi." I said briskly.

"Do you want me to walk you to the next class?" He asked me in a nervous voice.

_No_. I thought, "I don't thank I will have trouble finding the gym." I said.

"I have gym next hour, too!" He smiled and was thrilled.

Mike talked a lot, leaving me to just smile and act human+. He told me that he was living in California till he was ten, so he knew my feelings towards the wet and rain. He was also in English with me, and he was nice. One of the nicest people I have meet all day.

But, he started to annoy me, just like everyone else in this sucky school.

We entered the gym, and I gave my slip to the teacher. Coach Clapp. But to my relief, I didn't have to participate.

The final Bell rung and I went back towards the office in the main building.

"Ah, yes. How was your day, dear?" She asked me with a sincere smile on her face when I handed her some forms.

I nodded absently. "Good." I lied swiftly, hoping she didn't notice my breath catch.

She smiled bigger. "I hope you have a nice time in forks." She said softly and went back to filing her paperwork.

"Thank you." I said. I'll need it. I thought.

I walked out the door into the murky day of Forks. The air was damp and misty, but I saw Edward's car easily. I walked quickly to the Silver Volvo but was stopped by a brutal force throwing me towards the brick wall.

There was a pause before he realized what he did. I couldn't help but play up a scared face before I hissed under my breath. "What the hell is your problem!"

"I don't hate you." Edward said, in a strange tone.

"Well your acting like it." I snapped quickly, pushing towards him so he would move. He did. I took that chance to walk towards the Volvo that was a few parking spots away.

I herd his footsteps from behind. "Will you accept an apology?" He asked.

I turned quickly. Listing.

He smiled then and took a step closer towards me till he was invading my personal bubble'. "Thank you." He said slighly.

I Humphed, before opening the car door to see Alice with a small smile.

Alice was sitting in the passenger's seat, but squeezed space for me. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all as confused, but not Alice. Never Alice.

"Sweet." She said.

Edward just scowled at her,

"Edward, what's going on?" Rosalie finally snapped from the back.

He ignored her, and they all stayed quiet.

I flew in the door in a matter of seconds, and Esme was on her feet in an instant.

"Oh! How was your first day!?" She asked in that motherly tone.

I was followed in by everyone else. "Good." I muttered while plopping down on the piano bench.

"No no no no no no no." Edward snapped. "Piano, mine." He explained.

Esme went over to him and touched her hand on his shoulder. "Me casa es su casa." She grinned, urging him to share.

I couldn't help but snicker."Geez, go back to kindagarten and learn to share." I couldn't help but put in.

He leveled a small glare as I patted the place next to me. I rolled my eyes and started to touch my fingers to the keys. After I was done with my small recital Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

I turned to level a stare at him. "What's so funny?"

Still chuckling he replied, "Mary had a little lamb?"

"Hey, it's a very intense song." I teased. I turned back to play something a little more challenging. As I hummed the lyrics to myself I herd something snap from behind me.

It just so happened to be Rosalie's brain. "Will you just stop playing!" She screamed at me.

I jumped up, on my toes in a half of a second. "What are you going to do about it." I snapped, crossing my arms. If she had the right to act like a bitch, so did I.

With that, she slammed her books from school to the floor and ran up to her room, with Emmett following close behind.

I didn't know what to do. What an embarrassment I must be to do that to the family who oh so gratefully took me in.

I stormed over to the front door and yanked it hard. I had to escape for awhile.

"Don't, you'll break the hinges!" Esme yelled out, as if I would stop. On accident, it flew to the ground. I ignored that fact and continued out the door. I could feel their stars boring into my back as I flew off into the forest. _Hunting! _I screamed an excuse, hoping Edward herd me and would calm down the only one who would care about me: Esme.

"Hunting." He repeated, far off in the distance now.

"She's the one, Edward!" I was confused when I got back, as to what Alice was referring too.

I herd a snort of arrogance, a laugh. Not ha ha funny, but amused by this somehow. "Impossible."

Alice however, was not glad by his interruption of this. "You saw it yourself!" The last word fell to a whisper. "She's here." A slight mutter oh her words sent Esme into a frenzy.

"Bree!" I herd her sigh in relief.

I had pressed my lips together when I came within hearing distance of the house. I herd Alice sprint down the stairs, to see me I guess. "Esme?" I called, uncertain how to ask for forgiveness when you tore a door off.

"Yes?" She said with wide eyes, clearly binded by what I was about to say.

With a grin I muttered, "Sorry for killing the door." I took a glance at it again and noticed that it was fixed, but a few power tools were next to it.

She pulled me into a small embrace. "It's okay. Everyone here has done it at least ten times, Bree." She smiled but I new she was much more tense. I was covered in dried up animal blood. How appealing.

"Uh-" I started. "I guess I should go get cleaned up." She nodded as Alice gleefully skipped up with me.

"When she said we _all _have done it at least ten times she lied." Alice smiled at me. "I've only done it seven."

I laughed at that. "Of course Alice."

She nodded. By this time I was already in the bathroom. Alice had gone to annoy her husband Jasper in her room. But from the amount of lust I was getting off of Jasper's emotions, I'm sure he didn't mind.

I stripped down, and started the shower. I washed my hair about four times with the same shampoo to get the smell of dead animals out of it. With a sigh, I decided to hide out in the shower for longer. I carefully rubbed myself all over with the soft cloth that was lathered up with soap. Dove to be exact.

I then started to review my day as I stood there, letting a toneless water his me. But then, I started to experiment with something. I tried to get into other's minds, using my power. I avoided Jasper and Alice... andRosalie. I tried Carlisle and I noted a few moments ago he was studding his books. He was probably still in his study. I could hear Esme downstairs watching the T.V. My attention now went to Edward. I narrowed my eyes.

_I know your listening__. _I snapped in my head while I turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

I noticed that I had let Alice take my old clothes to dispose of. I also noticed that I had to cross a few rooms to get to mine.

With a pathetic sigh I carefully held my towel tightly to me, in case a lurking Emmett wanted to surprise me. _Don't look._I hinted at Edward in case he was on the prowl, and accidentally came across me.

With a loud gulp I sprinted to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

2. MONSTERS

A full week had passed. Alice had turned into a fashion control freak. Sophie shorts didn't mach sperrys, I can't where pink socks with a white sweatshirt, and heels were made for me even though I was already 5'9.

Of course I had the back up from Edward and Emmett, and they too asked for war. You would think it was as important as the American revolution.

Today I was feeling nice, so I let Alice _help _me pick something out. I choose a tight tank top with lace. She called me a Skank.

In English, the teacher called on me, not knowing I had already read the book.

"Withering Heights takes place in 1801." I said with a giant sigh. Everyone looked up at me and I closed my eyes.

_I guess this is as close to sleep I can get. _I thought in my my mind. When I opened them back up, my stalker was there.

Mike had his hand in front of my face, waving it. "Bree…" He looked worried. "Bree?" Then there was the shaking. "Bree!"

I jerked my head back. "What?"

"What happened!" He said in a loud whisper. "You just like, zoned out, for the rest of the class." He said.

_._ "I… I don't know. Day Dreaming I guess..." I started.

The rest of the day flew by… but Biology. I said little in lunch and went to class early. Only thing that I did pay attention to was Jessica whispering to me. "Edward Cullen Is looking at you." Her tone of voice was insulting. We were in the lunch line.

_Say that one more Time and I will Punch you. _I hissed inside my mind as I looked up to Edward and the rest of the family from the line. _The Rest. _I scolded. _Like he's anymore important then anyone else. _I said to myself strictly, taking the plastic wrapping off a fork that i was holding tightly. It broke.

"She's mad at you." I herd Alice say, coolly to Edward, throwing a dazzling smile my way from across the room.

I saw the slightest turn of his head, but his eyes never was taken off me. "I know." He said matter-of-factly.

I was in my seat, debating weather to go other there and give them a peace of my mind for talking about me, but I didn't want to provoke him anymore then I have.

I quickly looked from Edward, back to the entire table. Seeing the look in Emmett eyes, I knew what he was going to pull. My eyes flashed from where his eyes was leading and flashing over to Alice. He threw it at her blindingly fast, but she flicked it away with a twitch of her hand. I watched it fly to the wall on the other side of the calf, cracking one of the maroon bricks.

I laughed at that. _So human. _I teased, walking forward in the lunch line of doom. "I think I'll just get a drink." I frowned, holding my nose.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jess seemed as if she was hungry for gossip about me.

_Starving. _

I coughed once, playing it up. "I feel sick, actually." I looked back at their quiet faces before Emmett spoke louder then a normal conversation voice. "Calm down Edward! She wont bite."

I laughed once, biting my lip to not seek anymore attention from Mike and Jess. I didn't need one or the other questioning my sanity.

When I sat down, I sighed in relief. Edward wasn't here yet.

Seconds past and sure enough, I herd a chair scoot and saw a person sit down. _Rather Loud._ I thought.

"Hello," Said a velvet voice that paused. Polite, confusing me. "Bree."

I stiffened but forced a small smile. "Hi." I said softly, looking up. Instantly I had to double check I was in the right seat let alone the right class. Nothing could add up today.

He laughed quietly, but teasingly.

_Shut up. _I frowned, looking at the other side of the room.

His smile fell.

Thankfully, the teacher chose that exact moment to start class. Mr. Banner handed out microscopes and battered boxes of slides and then passed around a worksheet. We were supposed to identify phases of growth in onion root. This was going to be so easy…

I took the microscope and adjusted the magnification while Edward placed the first slide under the lens. He offered the microscope to me. "Ladies first, partner?" He mused with a perfect crocked smile, I could only look at him wide eyed. And I usually was not lost for words. "…Or I could start, if you want." He hinted.

I shook my head. "No, I'll start." I said, taking the microscope.

Okay, I was showing off. And I wasn't using my all mighty knowing power for once. I had took this course while still human, and about two years ago when I was with the Volturi, I studied almost everything abotu a cell. I could say I was fairly experienced.

"Prophase," I said lightly.

"May I?" Edward asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, but I slid him the microscope. He refocused the lens a little, and smiled. "Prophase." He agreed, after about a forth of a second of looking at it.

He switched slides swiftly and mumbled, "Anaphase." And before I even asked for it, he scooted it towards me and I took it from his hands. Leaving me puzzled, I took the Microscope from him.

"Anaphase," I agreed as I wrote it in my scrappy, big-letter look. When I glanced up at Edward, I noticed he was looking at my paper, curious.

I smiled arrogantly. "Cheating?" I asked.

He laughed once, rolling his eyes. "Of course not... Your script is much different then what I would of thought a young vampires would be if living with the _Volturi _for four years."

That threw me off for a moment. It wasn't the first thing you say to a person. I smiled at his tense pose and shrugged. "The 90s left a mark on me" I smiled fondly at my big lettering.

We finished with plenty of time to spare, which is more I can say for most of the people in the class… or rather, all of the mortals. But, then again, Edward and I didn't give them a fighting chance.

"Went hunting?" I guessed, keeping my tone casual and uncaring when I noticed his eyes paticullary gold.

"Yeah." He muttered, looking down.

"Oh." I said lightly.

In all reality, I hated the absolute silence that was now constructed between us.

Mr. Banner choose then to walk over to us and ask, more or less, why we weren't working. "Edward Cullen, shouldn't Miss Cullen have a chance with the microscope? I would think that is only fair."

"It's Bree Hale, Mr. Banner." I noted with a scowl towards Edward. "And I identified Three of the five." I said, smugly.

Mr. Banner looked shocked by my small out burst but Edward's lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Have you had this course before?" He questioned, a natural skeptic.

I nodded slightly.

"Were you in advanced placement?" He said, not emotional at all.

I smiled. "Yes."

He frowned at us both. "Then I guess its good you to are partners." He said like it was a rather, bad thing as he stormed over to his desk.

Edward chuckled once. "He absolutely loathes you." He whispered.

I glared at him. "Yeah, everyone seems to adore my here."

His short lived smile faded and he dropped the topic. "It's to bad about the snow." He seemed to force the discussion now.

"Yeah." I tried to keep his poor attempt at small talk going. Maybe it'd get better, maybe worse. But I'd rather have this then the cold, chilling, quietness.

He smiled again. "It's a lot different- huh? From the Volurti." He asked, his face keeping a unemotional, but skeptical, mask. I also noticed how his voice dropped towards a lower tone.

"You have no Idea." I started. I have been wanting to avoid this subject.

He was tapping his finger on the Table now- perhaps trying to make time go faster. Each time his cold and hard finger made contact I winced, clenching my ears. "Why did you even want to leave them?" He finally questioned.

I blinked. No one in the family had asked so openly to me. Like they already knew i would say the answer, no matter what they did.

"Complications." I muttered.

He leaned towards me, now curious. "Explain."

I frowned at how he was acting. "Please." I said as he rolled his eyes. I sighed, and I tried not to think about all of it. I had no intentions of telling him about my infatuation with Demetri, so I used a more practical reason. "I'm Like you." I started, looking up to his bright gold eyes. "I _don't _want to be a monster."

I must of struck a nerve because after that he didn't speak. Silence. Nothing for- wow. A whole 47 seconds.

"Good answer." He said, looking down at his tapping hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHHHH I'm stupied. I forgot the Disclamer thing D: Well here it goes**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**And woot. I'm done. :) Anyways chapter 3 is up and I will try to have chap 4 up soon toooooooooo. (: ENJOY and REVIEW!**

DIVIDED

All night I watched the beautiful, small crystals of ice pile on the ground. Before I was a vampire I would never stop to see how pretty they were. The pale white ice becoming different shapes before my eyes was just amazing.

Three weeks ago I was holding a conversation with Edward, but now we hardly talked. Alice was the only one who would convene me that I was worth something to this vegetarian family. It felt like she was the only one who believedthat I had the power to hold myself here. To save myself.

As we were in a car going to school, I was starting to believe Alice. And it felt like I had a _sister _for the first time since... forever.

But that soon changed after that morning.

We arrived at school on time- like a normal day. Roughly fifteen minutes before the fist bell. Once I slid out I grabbed my books and scarf.

Emmett poked my shoulder when he got out.

"They've gotten Golder." Emmett teased, slamming the silver door so hard the poor Volvo shook. Edward was about to yell something at Emmett surly, if he'd did any abusing thing to th car.

But he was interrupted by a loud scream and the sound of harsh tires and rubber stopping on a dime on a deadly iced over road.

Nothing had ever intensified like this before. Even though my powers had a tendencies to make things seem slower through my eyes, It was just so slow... and I was standing so close that I didn't even think, just reacted.

The Screams, screeching rubber, and ice seemed like a deadly trap that I was going to get myself stuck in.

I only herd a few voices in Particular- Alice's' ghastly, "No, Bree don't!" A hiss. A warning to me. That she didn't know what would happen- just that something _would _happen. Then something louder in a tone I had not yet herd from her. "NO!"

"She's ruined us." Rosalie was whispering to Emmett and was already dunking towards the car. Seeming to predict what I was going to do.

And Jasper, I was truly starting to fear him. He was tense, ready to pounce over at the smell of blood... that and he was thinking of ways to kill me if _I_ made one Mistake.

I knew in an instance, that I was going to do something. Something that might of seemed a little crazy. Irresponsible. Perhaps hurting the, _my _family. Mine. I realized in a small second. Stupid how something so drastic would change one little word in my mind.

I couldn't find the one member of the family who I'd think would be most critical and unhelpful at the moment. Edward. The Edward Cullen.

My eyes had turned to the tragicomedy of the Car that was turning out of control towards my friend. I have had a couple of geometry classes and it was easy to read what angle it would hit- Right when he was standing.

But I all thoughts aside and focused on saving Mike. I didn't bother to be careful- for I knew that something would happen and the secret would be found out. I knew that something would go wrong. I knew it... But I couldn't see the future. That was Alice's department.

I knew, though.

If anyone saw me, it would be the biggest thing that would hit my family. We'd have to flee like I knew that they have done oh to many times before. But this would be different- just a month into my new life style and I had made a slip. Guilt was washing over me like a wave.

But what guilt would I have if I didn't save a life. Of course, I had come here to save lives. And one life was good enough to risk, also the counting others I would kill if I smelt the blood.

One moment I was running as fast as I had ever had before, Hitting the ground- knocking Mike down and out, I braced for the impact of Tyler's Van to Mike and I. I had one of my perfect feet tossed out to stop it, or at least try to, though the heel of my shoe would end up breaking and causing Alice to be even madder at me- but that would be a small, unimportant effect that I didn't care about.

I tucked myself around him perfectively, pushing him towards the underneath of the car. Right now I was worried for the impact, that should of already hit me.

But I felt Nothing.

_Weird. _I thought. Puzzled, I opened my tensely closed eyes, blinking in shock. I hadn't even realized that they were so harshly closed. Opening them into small slits I noticed a tall, lanky but muscled figure digging his shoulder into the van. I blinked again.

He was shaking his head darkly at me as the vehicle came to a complete stop- hands raised, in a striking mode as I followed them and saw that they were extended to a dent in the van. After a moment it all came back. The screams. The Fear. It all seemed like an all too delayed reaction. _If they only knew half of what happened. _And, perhaps they did.

"Someone get Tyler out of the Van!"

"Call 911!"

"Students get back get back for the gunnery!"

"Follow me." The last was harsh, and He said it in a low voice as he squeezed between the car space.

And I followed obediently, keeping my big stubborn mouth shut. We came just a few feet away from the scene- away from everyone and everything, but still hearing the cries of teenagers as they screamed for adults and an abundance's sirens in the distance.

I realized I was unfocused, as I slowly pushed though to it. Shocked by my reaction and the powerfulness of it. But his harshness refocused me. "What were you thinking!?" He hissed at me with his black eyes coming out, as if they were to attack me and try to rid of me. I tried not to wince.

_So it's like that, huh? _I thought in my head darkly. "You know damn well what I was thinking." I snapped. _Ironic. _"I wasn't going to watch my _friend_ die from either a car crash or Jasper drinking his blood." I screamed.

"Friend? _Friend!? _That is a human, Bree. That's Not a friend. That's supposed to be our prey!" He ranted in disbelief.

"_No!_" I started stubbornly. "He's a friend like Alice and Emmett." I told him, looking the other way. _I thought you were one too but, __apparently__ I was wrong. _

When I felt his presence closer then me I turned my head, to find myself an inch away from his grave face. Both of his hands on the car around me- trapping me. "Bree, I just saved your life!" He whispered in a uneasy harsh tone- as if he didn't realize what he done, either. "You could be a tad thankful." He hissed.

"No." I said flatly, his breath hitting my face. . "If you were to save my life, I would of needed you about four years ago... give or take."

That hit something, I knew it. He winced. "Fine. I saved Mike's... Bree, if you hadn't tried to be the hero, do you realize none of the family would be hating you and so damn worried..."

I cut him off right there. "One of us would of killed Mike... And the other people who got _in the way_. Really Edward, when was the last time Jasper hunted... and I'm still so inexperienced with this-" I was trying to convince him. I was going to make an effort for this family. And I was making an effort to reason with him and save my ass.

A growl grew in his throat. "Don't _ever _talk that way about my fam-"

"_Edward!_" I yelled, but my voice was in a whisper. "You know that I _know _things I shouldn't know." I started in a urgent tone. "It would of happened: Yeah yeah, damn it! Yeah I can't see the future, but something bad would of _Happened!_" His face was still so close to me, I could taste his icy breath on my lips. _I swear to god if you don't lean back I'm going to bite your fucking nose off. _I cursed in my mind.

He inched back, but only a little. He seemed so intent of bursting my personal bubble. "Even if you had saved him- Bree someone might of saw us." He empathized.

"Did they?" I asked in a sour tone.

He frowned. "No. But what if-"

"No! No what ifs. You can't change what I just did, you can't change what _you _did either." I looked over my shoulder to the family, then back at Edward. "Edward I'm not letting _any person_ die if I can help it."

"Why?" he only muttered it, closing his eyes. "Enlighten me." He whispered.

I shrugged. "Maybe, just maybe if I save all the lives that I've taken, that dammed conscious of mine will stop telling me I'm a monster." I snapped.

He lightly touched the barrier- the van, and cut me off. "I suppose that we need to visit Carlisle.. explain why his wife's niece and his adopted son have been in a car crash." His turn of the century accent came out as he nodded towards the ambulance. "Ladies first."

I looked at him and 'humphed'. "Of course."

Our conversation only lasted for a few moments before we were found by our fellow student body and Carlisle's employees. Edward even tried to get me strapped to a gunnery. "Oh she's delusional. She must have a concussion." I swear if it wasn't for the bystanders I would have punched him.

With what dignity I managed to keep, I looked at the family who were looking the opposite way except for Alice. She was the only one with wary eyes and a small nod of approval. A very, very small nod.

Then we left- to the place of pure utter hell. Forks Hospital.

Edward managed to let me ride in the back and keep a watchful eye on Mike while he had shot gun. But I think it was only to escape my presence for the moment... or make me feel guilty. Both, seemed to work. All i stared at was the forming redness and bruise of Mike's head as the sirens blared into my ears. I could hear, even out side of that roar, the cars pulling of hastily after us. But I didn't listen to it.

"Carlisle whats wrong with you! She's arrogant, Self absorbed and manipulative!" I herd Rosalie telling him in a hushed tone as Edward and I neared. I winced. "We _can't _live with her!"

I smiled faintly. "Really, how much more can she hate me?" I tried, frowning, not liking the idea. "Never mind."

"Rosalie-" Carlisle started. "Shes a wonderful addiction to the family. Have you ever seen Esme so happy in years? Even Edward has giving her a shot. I'm not going to-"

"no, no no!" She hissed. "I don't see even why you let her join this family. She almost gave away the secret and had the Volturi on our tails! Maybe thats the plan in the first place! Aro Marcus and Caulies were worried we were getting to strong as a family and powerful- and they sent her to kill us all!"

"Carlisle- we can't have her here. She's a threat to the family. To the lives of humans in forks-" Jasper said coolly, agreeing with Rosalie.

Okay now we were eaves dropping. I felt Edward face close to mine as we were peeking around the wall.

"Rosalie- do not talk to me like that!" Carlisle warned. "She's a great addition, Jasper. You can't blame her for-" He cut himself from that and I was shocked by his harsh tone. A little bit louder he added. "Edward, Bree, please come here. I know your there."

They weren't amused. Rosalie was already in my face and telling me off. "How could you?! I want you out of here... your no good for us! No on wants you here and your only going to destroy us!" She growled.

_Please, Please, _Please _don't bite her! _I muttered at myself.

"Rosalie. Apologize to her. Now." Edward hissed, pushing himself a little forwards.

I touched my hand to his chest, slightly. A warning. "No, Edward. Let her continue." I said. That surprised everyone.

"Well," She started again, "I want you out... I don't know who you think you are Bree, but your no use to this family- I don't even know why you joined in the first place. Your useless and out to kill us all!"

_They wouldn't dare kick me out. _I thought, scared and harsh. I looked at Carlisle, to Edward, then back to Rosalie who was- frankly she was pleased at my lack of words.

"Rosalie." I started. "I came here to _save _lives. Not take them." I said nicely, feeling a since of Dasha vu coming on. "If there is a life out there that I can prevent from death, I'll do it. I know how it's like to have a _wonderful _life- and that being taken away." I hissed. "And I'm not going to let anyone else suffer _my _fate." I said this all rather calm.

With a harsh glare- she turned and stormed out of the hospital- Jasper following her with a cold look our way.

Then I turned to Carlisle. "If you don't want me, I completely understand. I'm sure I could go back the the Volturi," _Oh dear god no no no! _"Or, maybe even start a coven of my own." I bowed my head a little respectably at him, scared of what he might do. Raising up I realized that I had my fingers crossed behind my back for good luck.

There was a small pause that I hated. I suddenly wished I had Edward's power to read minds rather then to know what happened yesterday.

"Of course I don't want you to leave. Believe it or not Rosalie... _and _Jasper do Love you... to an extent." He tried, hopeful.

I raised my chin slightly. "I'll believe it when I see it." ]  
He frowned, turning to Edward. "Now what's this about _My_ niece in law and son getting into a car crash?"

I laughed once, completely slap happy. _You want to take this one? _I hoped.

He sighed. "Bree, and I, well actually Bree decided she didn't want to watch Mike die or have a near death experience and then die from oh um, _Jasper_, trying to eat him." He said his name like he didn't like it- different from when he was speaking to me earlier. Something must have changed his mind. "She Just wanted to save her friends life and I... I don't know why I did that because I know she could take care of herself." He hinted. "I.. I t-thought that the Car was going to hit Mike and she was so close that I thought- maybe she'd be the one to snap." He admitted.

I kept my glaze to the floor. _I wouldn't of. _I snapped in my head.

"I know that now." He whispered swiftly in my ear as I crossed my arms while pressing my lips out.

Carlisle shook his head. "That was a stupid move Bree-" He said.

I couldn't bare to meet Carlisle's glaze.

Carlisle was slowly nodding but he turned his gaze to the hospital room. "I should be getting to them." He muttered. "Good luck with _our_ family." He hinted, reaching into his pocket and taking out a smooth, shiny silver metal. The keys to his Mercedes. He tossed it to Edward and turned on his heels. I herd him mutter nonsense words as he turned away from us.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I smiled faintly, whispering.

And with that, Edward and I headed for the automatic revolving doors that feed into a large parking lot where the solid black, leather interior, dark tinted Mercedes was that was across the hospital.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the damage you've done to your _friends_?" He asked politely but his words were hurtful.

I blinked, scowling at him. "No- I just want to face the family, go to my room, curl up in a ball and die- oh wait. Already done, how about you?"

"Sounds good." He said weakly.

We had just turned the corner when a alarm sounded. "Bree!" Eric shouted, I saw heads lift in a organized movement as we turned the corner. Suddenly a small crowd was forming Around Edward and I as i herd the mumbles of humans in unison.

"Are you Okay?"

"What happened."

"How's Mike and Tyler?"

"Is Dr. Cullen helping them?"

"Are they going to die?!"

I laughed once and grabbed Edward's tense arm and spoke only words he could hear. "Their not going to murder us, loosen up." I snapped in a low voice, too low for anyone else to hear.

Jessica was the first to reach out to me, she was sprinting. It looked odd to see her running a slow full speed in heels and a tight pants. "Bree Bree! Are you Okay?! How's Mike."

I smiled at her. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine Jess. As for Mike- I truly don't know, you'll have to ask Carlisle." I said slowly. Her eyes were so round after that that I had to convince her that'd he'd at least live.

"He's not going to die!" I said, shocked by her annoyance. "He might just have a minor conclusion at the most. Back In school by Next week." I said, smiling weekly.

"Bree!" This time it was Ang. "Oh my god Bree are you okay?! What about Mike and Tyler?" She was yelling as she ran over and hugged me.

"Fine fine," I was growing tired of this. "They're all fine." _Ha. No one loves you Edward. _I teased in my mind as I met his eye.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door. "Esme's worried ." He laughed as he told my friends and pushed to go to the parking lot. We actually made it out alive; to an extent.

Edward curtly opened the door for me as we got in the black Mercedes.

"How mad are they?" I asked.

"Esme has no idea what to believe, Alice can sympathize, Jasper is Disappointed, Rosalie is boiling, and Emmett is, well Emmett is taking Rose's side."

A loud moan escaped my lips. "Great. Just Great. Why is Jasper Disappointed_? _He wanted Carlisle to kick me out?" I guessed and Edward Shook his Head.

"He's insecure. When you moved here- he thought he wasn't going to be the weakest one anymore." He said without any emotion on his stone hard face.

I couldn't help but draw my lips back into a threatening growl. "He doesn't like me because I'm _Stronger mentally then him!" _I snapped. I was more then mad or scared now- I was full blown pissed off.

Edward stayed calm, perhaps for my sake alone. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't of said that." He started. "That was Rude."

"No, I'm glad you did." I hissed quietly. As far as I was concerned, Jasper and Rosalie could go to Hell- but I'd probably see them down there when I died, too.

There was another silence as we sped towards our... dare I say it? _home. _

I swallowed. "Edward?" I asked, my voice quieter then I had expected.

"Yes?" A puzzlement hit his tone, as if he wasn't reading my mind for once.

"Where do _you _stand?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the medium paced trees, trying to hypnotize myself

He slowed down a little and looked over at me. "With you, of course." He said it so simply...

"But, I thought you were mad! Especially that small argument-" _Explain. _It was so much easier to talk with him inside my mind.

He laughed. "That was before I figured out that you were Right."

I 'humphed' loudly. "Now your admitting it?"

He sighed. "Do you have any idea how unbearable it is to be out smarted by _you_. Nothing going ageist you personally but, for a vampire who was created by the Volturi, Raised by the Volturi, Lived Breathed and ate 'Volturi' your quite smart."

I frowned. "Continue." I directed.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not fair." He frowned.

"Not fair?" my mouth crunched up in disgust. "What's not fair is that _I _saved a life and now I'm _in trouble _for it." I snapped. "What's not fair is I had a wonderful life and that was taken away because Demetri was hungry." I winced at his name. "What's not fair is that Jasper hates me because I have better control. What not fair is that the Volturi-"

He turned his head slightly towards me. "Short Temper today?" He asked in a indifferent tone. "Whats with all the Not fairs, anyway." He asked, changing subject.

I frowned. "I guess life hasn't been fair to me."

That was it for the Conversation till We got close to the house. I knew we were there when I heard them arguing.

Edward had only gotten quieter and quieter as we got closer to the house, trying to think of a good argument for me... or us.

Parking in the garage, separate from the house we both ran at full speed to the porch, both fearing what would we see when we got inside.

"I know!" I said. "How about we turn this into a game? I bet Esme has Emmett in a head lock while Rosalie is yelling at Alice and Jasper is in utter hell. What about you?" I was stalling.

He smiled wary. "No there all waiting for us to arrive." He nodded towards the mansion that had grown eerily quiet.

I opened the door, slowly. "Cheater." I muttered, and walked in. I was surprised. Emmett had Rosalie in His arms on the couch. Esme was sitting, staring at us with impatient eyes. Alice and Jasper were arguing under their breath as they say us enter and I sighed.

First sight at me, Rose jumped up and hissed. "Your back? I thought you understood when I said to leave. Nobody wants you hear." She snapped.

"Rose, I want her here. Alice does. Esme, Carlisle- Even your beloved Emmett!" Edward hissed under his breath.

A growling sound entered my throat. "I told you I'm not leaving. I'm not going back to being a monster!" I said, crouching and taking a step forwards.

"You are a monster. Except it. Deal with it." She said the words slowly and clearly as she took another step towards me. "Your never going to help anyone but yourself. Your one thought is to Kill. You'll never be a Cullen." She snapped.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her. Springing towards her, my hands in tightly clenched fists. I didn't know exactly what I was planning-

But that was a Bad Idea.

"Bree!" Edward Suddenly yelled out in fear, anger and variableness. He had obsessively herd some secret thought that hadn't been spoken.

I had no Idea what was happening for once but I was now lifted up by the neck as a growling sound was on Emmett's lips.

Grasping at his hands I tried breaking free but he had way to strong a hold. Even though I didn't need to breath, self preservation kicked in as I grasped for air, making a ghastly sound.

"No-" was all I could make out before I saw a fist bring back in a threatening pose. Like a snake, about to claim it's pray. I winced back waiting for him to hit me. Nothing could happen that I couldn't fix- It wasn't like Emmett would kill me- He had gotten to late to do so. All in all, he couldn't touch me.

While I floated there: Stunned by what was happening, what I was remembering, and what I was feeling: There was a crash. I was tossed limply to the ground like a rag doll. I _felt _like a rag doll, ironically.

Blinking I looked around the room and saw that figure that i had gone strangely used to holding Emmett to the wall. A low growl was hissing in a gruesome voice. "Don't. Touch. Her."

I held my breath and I noticed, for the second time today, that every thing was going slower then normal.

Even when Emmett hissed and pushed back till they were really throwing punches in the kitchen.

"No!" I hissed deep inside my throat, running so fast- in front of the shocked Esme, Then fearful Alice, The pouting Rosalie and hissing Jasper who were all staring like a deer in head lights.

I threw myself between the fighting family. I caught Edward's moving hands and turned quickly out of the way of Emmett's Wrath. It surprised me in different ways. How easily he responded and relaxed at my touch, how evenly matched he and Emmett was, and how close it could have been.

Thankfully Esme got the same since of direction that I had, and I saw to of her arms reaching around Emmett's whole stomach- trying to pull him back: Alice soon followed In pursuit, she ran to the front of him, pushing him farther away.

I still didn't like the closeness of the two, so I pulled the shocked and wide eyed Edward to the farthest corner of the room.

He didn't utter a word; his expression trying to hide his own surprise, though it didn't reach his eyes. _Hell, _It didn't reach half of his face.

"What the Hell was that!" I snapped harshly.

Then a shadow was covering me. "Edward- Edward are you okay?" A hand laid onto my solder. Esme.

"Yeah." He muttered, looking down. "Sorry mom I- that was, thoughtless and reckless. I-"

I quickly stepped out of the way of Esme and Edward deciding to tune it out and be the bigger person. Huge, taking in consideration of the other people in the house. I slowly walked over to Emmett: who was both shocked his extreme actions. I gave a small frown. "Sorry."

"For what?" His booming mouth asked in disbelief. "I just tried to kill you Bree!" He hissed, turning his back on me to Rosalie. "Are you Okay?!"

_Disgusting. _Was all I could think. Emmett had his arms around his lover and guided her towards the Garage.

But as Rosalie passed me she spit at my shoes. "I hope your Happy." she said with all the coldness of the two poles, and walked out the door.

I stood there in shock for a few moments. Dazed, and growing furious.

Then unbearable anger flooded over me. _hope I'm happy? ME!_ "Maybe I _should _go." I looked around at the damaged I had caused by this one mistake.

"No Bree!" Esme hissed. "You can't leave! No ones leaving!" She said darkly like a threat.

I shook my head. _Why do they want me so much! Look what I've done!_

Edward was all ready sitting on the couch- anguished by his actions and spoke up. "_Because_, Bree- your part of this _family_. We all need you in some pathetic way or another."

Seems like he's lost all of his sanity.

I walked slowly to the couch and as I sat down I closed my eyes tightly.

I herd the car start loudly- Rosalie's Convertible. BMW M'5 in a bright Red color. It was stand-offish, just like the Devil herself.

I felt the wait shift on the couch as Edward turned to face me. "Are you okay?" He finally asked- disrupting the disturbing silence.

I nodded slightly and turned my head away to ignore his worried eyes. I forced the lump out of my throat.

"Fourteen People. _Kids_. Bree. _Children._" She corrected herself with a bit of steal in her voice. I blinked in surprise then I noticed her hand rubbing Jasper's systematically. I realized that it wasn't _me _who was gonna kill them.

Edward Nodded. "You did the Right thing." He assured me, reaching out to wrap his arm around me. I couldn't help but scoot a little closer towards him. For once in all my time of being a vampire- I felt like I _would _go on. Like I really had Friends- a _Family. _My Family. Something that I haven't had in years.

Wrapping his arm tighter to me, I sighed. _Why can't time just freeze like this. _I thought. Everything felt good, calm. But Maybe that was Jasper.

Jasper. I felt a feeling crawling deep inside my stomach, getting bigger. A dislike- a hurt, regret, and unloving feeling.

"Why!" The ultra quiet Jasper spoke up; And it wasn't a question. "Why do you even care, Edward!" He hissed and I winced.

Edward said Nothing- But tensed.

"Bree- Forgive me for being so openly frank about this but you _can't act like _that! What you did today was unexceptional-" Jasper was intercepted.

"I don't think your equipped to tell her was exceptional and what's not." Edward's growl lashed out as hard but as beautiful as Diamonds.

With that Jasper had raised up, his fist tightened, wanting to punch something. I tensed, too, wait for another fight to break out. But, instead, he shook his head, sprinting up stairs at full speed.

I frowned. _Maybe I don't belong here After all. _I thought quietly as I looked down. _But I'm sure as hell going to try._

**Ohhh Jasper's a Badass x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is up!! :D I already had it on my computer so I just edited it a little and sha bam: :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**Mmmm ya thats it :3 enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR

The Month following the accident sucked as bad as when I first moved here. To the Family's dismay, as well as mine, I was pushed back into the Lime Light of the school.

Crowley had joined the newly formed, 'hey lets stalk Bree until she decides to kill us' fan club with Newton as the Club President. When ever I told him it was no big deal- that he didn't mean to run me over, or that he should be helping Mike if anyone, but Noooooooo! He always tried to carry _my_ books, and sit next to me in _my_ crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less enthusiastic then me... if that was possible.

All in all, a few good thing that came out of it; Edward and I could actually talk like normal vampires... well friends if anything. And Alice, after Her mates crude remarks that day just pushed herself that much tighter towards my inner circle. Emmett, Edward and now Alice were the only ones who would talk to me excluding Esme and Carlisle. And as far as I was concerned, Rosalie and Jasper could go die in hell.

But I still couldn't shake the remorse that was growing in my stomach- growing till I couldn't bare to swallow it- that I should at least acknowledge their presence while I was not at home. They would play it nice and wave, speak, talk, smile at me- but I still felt guilty. I tend to Ignore Rosalie and Jasper- as much as they did to me. I never really could get a word in with Emmett during school- for he was with Rosalie, or in his senior classes. Alice, I did talk to her in Spanish, she was just a overall nice person and I couldn't really hold anything ageist her. And Edward- only Biology we could talk without the whole family getting there too sense in.

The year had been escaping me- It was now March fourth and I was Talking to Alice in her room. It was a pale yellow- and brightly lit with candles opposed to lamps. It had a real- 1960s throw back to it. Now I got what she meant by 'It's my room. Jasper just lives here.'

"Why don't you let me do your make up... Or your hair? Please Bree?" She was whining yet again. "You really need to do something different then Rolling in mud or ironing it pin straight."

I rolled my eyes. "There's no way in hell Alice."

"Please!?" She begged, diving on the floor in front of me. "Please, please, please, please, please?" She whined.

"No!" I said, staring back at the TV, and flipping it till I found MTV.

She snorted. "I bet you don't even know how to use a curling iron."

"How much you bet?" I laughed.

She snorted. "Your amusing." She laughed, falling back on her bed. Of course there was no reason for her to really have a bed- Vampires didn't need to sleep. It only proved how much more physical her and Jasper's relationship then what meats the cell rang then. "Mine!" I yelled, running down the stairs to get it, leaving Alice smiling.

Apparently I was to late. Edward's hand was already on the phone, raising a curious brow at me.

"Oh My God, really Jessica?" He said, in a playful voice and rolling his eyes.

I laughed, while he threw me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked to the phone, rolling my eyes.

"Bree!?" A highly chirpy voice answered me.

"Oh! Hey Jess what's up?"

"Hey. Um.... I was wondering if I could have your permission to-"

"Permission?" I echoed.

"Yeah. To ask Mike to the turn around dance. You weren't going to ask him- were you?" Her tone of voice was hopeful. She actually felt threatened by me! I blurt into a riot of laughter- though Edward was frowning and rolled his eyes.

"Wh- Whats so Funny!?" She asked.

"You! You think I would go with Mike? The Stalker. The scary crazy guy who caries around pictures of me in his wallet?"

"Uh-" She sighed in relief and embarrassment. "Fine Bree. Who are you going with anyway?" She asked.

"Uh- I'm not going." I quickly said.

"Why not!" She demanded.

"I- I'm not going to be in town." I started.

"Oh. Where are you going?" She asked.

_Help! _I hissed in my head. "Seattle." I tried.

"Why are you going there?" She asked. _Edward: HELP! _I asked in my mind while thinking of something to do that day.

"uhhh-" As he searched his mind I herd Alice scream from up stairs.

"Shopping!"

"Shopping." I answered _Thank you Alice! _

Jessica wasn't her normal happy perky self in Trig and Spanish the Next day. For once she was quiet- I was debating on asking her if Mike turned her down. Two reasons: One, if he did turn her down, I was the last person she would want to tell. Two, I also liked the new, quiet, emo, non-perky Jessica.

_He turned her down. _I had already knew so, but I didn't know how bad they both were taking it. Regardless, It was the only line I was thinking as I saw her and Mike sitting on opposite ends of the table instead of there close cozy seats that were next to each other. Jessica was chatting with Eric and Angela about some movie that just came out; But, Mike was looking down, playing with his food, and staying quiet for once.

_Maybe this isn't all that bad. _I laughed in my head as he walked with me to Biology. He even couldn't find something to talk about till I was sitting at my seat next to Edward.

I was growing bored so I turned to Edward to mumble something. "I think I broke him." I said and Edward grinned with a short laugh.

"I bet you did it on purpose." He smiled.

"So," Mike started off looking at the pale white tiled ground that piratically matched my skin. He seemed to not here Edward and I chatting at all. He was playing with his fingers and not meeting my eyes. "Jessica asked me to the turn-a-round Dance." He mumbled quietly- almost to himself.

"That's good!" I said with false enthusiasm. Truthfully, the high energized, perky me was scary, and I would die if I had to spend more then 24 hours like that. "You'll have tons of fun with Jess." I tried.

I herd Edward snicker at the tone of my voice next to me. I gave him a small glare.

Mike was frowning. "I told her I would think about it." He said.

I frowned. "Why?" I hissed darkly, feeling suddenly bi-polar.

He seemed to be taken aback. "Well I was.. wondering, _hoping, _I meanif you were going to ask me..." He said. "I wouldn't say no." He suggested.

I sighed. From my perishable vision I saw Edward's head move to watch my carefully with drawn face. "Mike tell her yes." I said coolly.

"Why?" He asked louder then he should have. I herd mumbles from around the class whisper my name and turn to face us. "Did someone ask you already?"

I laughed once as his eyes flickered to Edward.

"No, I'm not going at all." I stated.

"Why not!?" Mike demanded in a higher tone then usual.

"Shopping trip to Seattle with Alice." I winced. As if I needed anymore clothes within the Next Century.

"Can't you move it to some other weekend?" He asked sadly.

"Nope." I popped my lips on the 'p'. "now go, scurry of to Jess and tell her yes." I sighed. "It's rude as much as she likes you."

He stiffened. "yeah, your right I guess." He muttered.

He walked off as the starting bell rung and he sat down.

"Maybe that's not a Good Excuse. Mike might try to go stalk me in Seattle." I muttered to Edward who laughed once.

He rolled his eyes. "You _can't _use the excuse after all. It'll be nice weather so Alice and Jasper plan to go hunting."

"She had a vision?" I guessed as he nodded.

He smiled. "She has been looking for a nice weekend for about a month now." He said sighing.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner called. "Stop chatting with the lady and please answer." He snapped.

"_The Lady!_" I hissed in a low voice. _I have a name! _I hissed in my head.

Edward quickly tilted his head. "Carlose Linnaeus."

The look in Banner's eyes was a priceless, hatred and surprise.

"Bree?" Edward asked, breaking me from the 'look'. His voice was lower now.

"What?" I asked- a little rude.

He smiled. I almost knew what he was thinking. _Same ol' Bree_. "Why did you say no?" He asked, curious.

"Several Reasons. One, I don't like Mike like that. I hardly like him at all. Two, Jessica would try to kill me and I would have to murder her with my awesome vampire powers, and three, I could do soooo much better." I grinned at the last one.

"I see." He muttered as we both grew quiet and listen to Mr. Banner's lecture about taxanoomi and classifying.

The rest of the class went by fast and when the Bell rung, I was up and gathering my books. Edward graced me with his presence until we hit the door and parted our different ways.

I walked as fast as I could to the Shiny silver Volvo: Edward already in the car turning the key into the ignition. He was always first. For some pathetic reason, beating me was what dignity he had left to hold on too in this out of whack family.

Once I had got to the car I rolled my eyes, thinking '_men.' _

He laughed once, nodding forward to Eric. "Your stalker's coming." He warned, laughing as I snapped my head up to the Eric who was warily making his way towards me.

I was wide eyed as I jumped in the car.

"Step on it, Edward!" I hissed, my eyes in slits.

He only laughed at me. "You have to get it over with." He said, slowly, I mean as slow as possible. I swear I was about to slap him. But there was a little stiffness in his face.

_Worried. _Was what I guessed, but I didn't care.

"Don't worry, the rest of them will catch up." I tried to persuade.

He shook his head blindly. "No way in Hell I'm missing this show."

I rolled my eyes, as I tried to dunk down and be unnoticeable.

He laughed at me. "Bree, your far from unnoticeable." Edward threw in, reading my mind. He muttered as I herd loud occurring foot steps, and a hard knock on the window. _Eric. _

I slowly rolled the window down to just my eyes. "Yes?" I asked in a level voice. "Oh, Hey Bree." He tried. _Oh? Like he didn't see me in here..._ "I was wondering, Would you like to go to the turn around dance with me?" He said in a rush.

I was growing impatient. "I thought it was _my _choice." I emphasized

I tried not to laugh when his eyes went to Edward for a slip second. "Oh." He muttered looking down. "Well I'll uh, see you around." He muttered, his hands sliding down the windows in a screeching noise and leaving a smudge that I couldn't help but look at Edward.

"Damn it! I just washed those!" He said with remorse high in his voice.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?" I laughed.

"Is that Humorous to you, Bree?" He said in a twisted voice, between anger, payback, and joyfulness. He adjusted the review mirror.

I gasped. "You wouldn't!"

He only crookedly smiled at me and pulled out, causing a traffic jam- and I noticed that the car that was behind me was Tyler's car, his parents' economic focus in a bright silver color. I winced at that.

"Damn you Edward Cullen!" I hissed as he rolled down my window.

Slowly, Tyler papered in front of it with a friendly smile. _If only he knew how hostile I was right now. _I know I should be nicer, but Eric and Mike had already used up all my paticence

"Hey Bree!"

I gave Edward one last glare. "Hi." I paused. "Sorry for the _traffic. He _seems unreceptive to drive." I hissed, settling my peripheral vision on Edward.

I felt a tad movement as Edward put his hand around the back on my seat and rolled his eyes.

Tyler laughed once, wary and uneasy and Edward had a frown on his face as he puled his hand quickly away. No telling what was in his mind right now.

"Umm, I was going to ask you while your," He laughed, smiling. "Trapped, If you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

I nearly screamed at him as my brows plucked together with unhappiness. "I'm. not. going." I was almost twitching with anger.

He was affraid of me now. "Oh thats fine." he muttered. "We still have prom, Right?" Tyler deluded himself into thinking. "Mike told me that, but I thought you were letting him off easy." He smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head, my face growing calm. "No, I'm going up to Seattle that weekend."

"Why does it have to be then!?" He said, a tad to loud before looking down.

I laughed once. "I just, already had plans to go to Seattle." I shrugged. "I want to get out on this small town for awhile... Ya know?"

"Yeah... I'll See you tomorrow." He muttered before walking off back to his car, head low.

I watched him leave, and when I saw him get back in his car from the rear view mirror, I turned back to Edward who's eyes were delighted and happy, giddy even. It was _sick!_

_"_Do you just get a thrill of joy when you watch one of my friendships crumble?" I snapped twisting to glare at him.

He laughed, looking at Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who seemed to be going even slower then normal.

I frowned at his lack of response to me. "Are you _Ignoring_ me now?" I muttered at his childishness behavior. I couldn't stay mad at him when he actually was playing _innocent. _

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Perhaps." Another crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh at him now.

As I herd the car door open and everyone slipped in soundlessly.

As Edward quickly pulled out of the school's parking lot and made it to the highway before Alice had to speak up. "Another stalker turned down?" Alice asked with a smile on her lips.

I laughed, nodding. "Yep."

"And with Edward in the car!?" Emmett said in a loud booming voice _Again. _"I'm surprise he didn't _explode _from jealously." His laugh sounded and small tints of Alice's giggle.

Edward muttered in a annoyed voice, "_Shut up Emmett!" _

**Hope you liked. :) The next chap will be up soon (I hope) **

**Review :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, it's up! Chapter five: My longest chapter yet :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but if I did it would go like this:**

BLOOD TYPE

I couldn't help but wait for Edward anymore; it was just one of the before-school started habits that I had just fallen into. It was like how I always slid in after Jasper and Alice after school and tried to lock Emmett and Rosalie out. It was something I couldn't go a day without doing.

As Edward walked towards me with the crooked smile I turned my head away from his dark colored, happy eyes. "I still haven't forgiven you." I said, whipping the haughty, arrogance off his face.

He sighed, frustrated. "Tyler would have invited you to the Dance, anyway." He concurred, His voice growing bolder then the usual soft melody.

I clenched my fist- with pleasure, I would have punched him right then and there. But, to many bystanders watched Edward and I like hawks.

"If I could kill someone with my mind, It would be you." I said playfully while crossing my arms in a swift motion.

Edward snickered. "You have bit of a temper today." He teased.

I frowned. "That was rude that you did that!" I hissed. "He even knew that I wasn't going but you still made him ask me." I glared.

Edward shrugged.

"Bree! Wait!" He called out, when I turned to walk away from his golden eyes and mind games.

Without turning my head, "What? What do you want now Edward?" I was slightly irritated.

"I want to ask you something." He said, laughing once and quickly pushing his pace till he was next to me. "But, I was sidetracked."

I stopped- waiting. "Yeah?" _Your a Stalker! A crazy Stalker! A crazy vampire Stalker! _I teased him in my mind.

He sighed rolling his eyes and faced me. "A week from Saturday- the Day of the dance. Well, perhaps I have created a new excuse for you." He looked down, smiling twisted again and played with his thumbs.

I crossed my arms, but interest was perking in my brain.

Unsure by my silence he kept talking. "Alice," He laughed once to himself. "assumed the weather would be pleasant and I was thinking you and I might be able to go hunting together." He suggested. He didn't end it with a question- just a statement full of unseen emotions.

I smiled. "I'd like that. Who else is going?" I asked coolly, looking away.

He frowned. "Just us." He said quick and smooth.

I thought about it for a split second. Not even a split one- just a 47th of a second. "Well I could use a hunt." I cooed with a smile- proud that my eyes were gold and not the blood crimson red they used to be with my days of the Volturi.

He nodded smiling. "Great." and looked up at the gray sky with narrow eyes. "Hurry up and get to first, you'll be late." He muttered.

Perhaps I was to thrilled. I had barely made it to English on time with a huge smile on my face.

It was by the end of class when I noticed that Mike was sitting all the way across the room from me. Guilt started creeping in the pit of my stomach as I thought I'd been to harsh on him. But, Eric and Mike both met me to escort me to my next class. While I walked past, pretending not to notice they stopped arguing. I observed that as we grew closer to the room, Mike got more bounce in his step as he spoke about the weather- the beach trip was apparently back on. I tried not to think about it to much- If the weather was nice, I couldn't go. I would have to ask Alice.

The next two classes were relatively fast. The only thing I still didn't believe was that Edward had really asked me to hunt with him.

As Jess and I went into the Cafeteria, I kept my voice the same pace and my eyes down. I learned Ang and Lauren had asked there dates who had said yes.

Other then that I kept my head down as I quickly scanned the room. I could tell Edward was sitting away from the table by his unforgettable sent was on the other side of the room. I knew Alice was talking with Emmett about me so I quickly tuned it out. Rosalie was keeping quietly to herself while Jasper had an unemotional mask on his face. Same stuff they did everyday.

I quickly gave up on pin pointing every single body in the room and making out all of their talk and actions- instead I tried to mess with the disgusting cuisine to make it look as if I really did eat. All train of thought was broken when Jess leaned over to whisper her catch phase- "Edward Cullens Staring at you." She said, mid way through lunch.

"Jess I swear to god if you say that line one more time I am going to-"

"Do you know why he's alone today?" She asked with a glance his way, interrupting me.

I snapped my head up to see relief on his face that I finally noticed. Once I caught his eye he gestured for me to come to him with a curled finger.

"Does he mean you?" she asked- her shocked tone muted in a rueful way.

I frowned, getting up and grabbing my books. "What does he want now?" I whispered to myself as I spoke loud enough for Jess to hear. "Uh, be right back."

I could feel her- the entire lunch room it seams, staring at me as I gracefully waltzed over to Edward. It was like everyone at school was staring at me- rather the whole world. I took the opportunity to swing my hips as seductively as I could. Good to know the skank from my human life lives on.

Watching him cautiously, I plopped myself down in the seat across from him, silent.

He didn't saw a word for a few seconds. "Why don't you sit with me today, Bree?" He asked with a smile twitching on his lips.

I glanced over to the family and with a small laugh I spoke up. "Did they kick you out?"

He snickered. "I don't think they wanted me in the first place." He grinned.

"Or me." I agreed in a harder, bitter tone.

He glanced once at my normal table- my table. "There mad at me for staling you, though." He said in his melody like voice.

I shrugged. "They'll live." I said smoothly. I knew _they_ were staring at me with wide eyes and opened mouths. I took one more look at his beautiful, perfect face and sighed. "What brought this on?" I inquired.

He frowned. "I feel unusual, and I'm through with playing it safe." He warned. "I'm not going to be nice anymore."

I laughed, as I lightly touched my leg to his. "I'm not nice either."

He frowned and rolled his eyes as I pulled my leg away. "Quite the lady." He said sarcastically.

I laughed once, bitter and higher pitched then my normal voice. "I can't imagine it, how it must be to have lived as reserved in your day." I muttered. I was honestly curious.

He smiled while looking down. "Trust me. You wouldn't of lasted then." He bragged, leaning back in his chair. Before I could defend myself, he laughed once. "I suppose I couldn't of lived, growing up in the 90s."

I smiled. "I hardly remember the 90s. I was only twelve in 2000." I smiled.

Edward shook his head. "You're fairly mature for a vampire. Sixteen for five years. Only twenty one and not a virgin. Big surprise." He snubbed.

I laughed at that. "Well at least I'm not stuck in puberty and over 100." I teased.

"Touché." He frowned, then looking over my shoulder. I counted to two hundred and sixty four in my head. "Your boyfriend_s_ are debating to come here and break up our fight." He muttered.

_Fight? _I echoed in my head. I sighed. "And I prefer the term stalkers…" I started, then looked down to his tray of food. "Hungry?" I asked, smiling playfully.

"No." He made a face. "Why? Are you interested in the lovely cuisine?" He smiled.

"Starving, actually." I muttered. "Where are we hunting next weekend?" I asked.

"Not to far from home." He assured. "There's a beautiful place just out of town limits. It's a place I like to go when the weather's nice." He said silkily.

I smiled as I pictured where he was guiding me with my eyes closed. It was _beautiful. _I realized as I pictured him stumbling on to it years before "A meadow?" I asked though I knew already.

My eyes opened to slits just in time to see him nod and smiling.

I sighed. "Maybe I'll bag a bear." I said hopefully. "I'm craving carnivore, a vampire can only last on elk and deer for so long." I muttered, looking down twisting my fork into my pizza.

He grinned, nodding in agreement. But then he had to go to seriousness. "How different is it for you?" He asked. "Going from Humans to animals?" He asked, intrigued.

I paused for a few seconds to think of what to say. "Harder then I thought." I said lightly. "Its like eating only the finest chow all your life- and then going to this shit." I motioned towards the tray.

He nodded in agreement. "Considering how hard it was for me to just keep clean- I still killed." He mused quietly.

I agreed but kept my voice low. "But you were different. I killed innocent people. Mothers, Children, Fathers, Friends, Families. You killed people who were bad." I said, looking down at the table.

"I knew better. Bree, you were raised like that. The Volturi didn't tell you to have good morals, a conscious, even. They taught you to kill, feast, and fight for them." He ranted, his tone turning angry. I started to realize how hated the Volturi really was.

I laid my head down on my arms. "It still doesn't make it right." I whispered.

He reached slowly for my hand, the silence provoking me. Then I realized how immensely unobservant I was being. The cafeteria was at least seventy five percent empty. "Were going to be late." I said dully, slowly getting up.

He was shaking his head. "We have to skip today, Bree."

"Why?" I asked. Judging by his tone of voice, and look in his eyes it had something to do with us being what we were. I crossed my arms.

"Blood typing in Biology, today. Alice had to miss this morning, too." He said, reaching in his pocket to grab his keys."

I sighed, getting up. "Were would we be without Alice?" I smiled.

"Literally? Killing your friends." Disapproval lingered in the last word.

I frowned and quickly grabbed for my things as we got up. Edward, leading, veered sharply towards the door. I had to admit that I was surprised that Mike hadn't waited for me- but it just made it that much easier for me to make it to the car faster. That much easier for me to smile as Edward held the door open for me. But that much harder when I would go to gym and realized that some questions would be raised.

Entering the car and softly shutting the door, I wondered what we would be doing for the next hour. Edward didn't turn the car completely on- just half way till we could at least get a radio. I noticed he was already pressing buttons to get to his favorite oldies station.

"What's you favorite song?" He suddenly jeered at me.

The corners of my lips turned down as I thought. "I don't know." I suddenly grinned. "To many to count. Yours?"

"Same." He said in agreement.

I thought for a moment. "I know you like 50s music." I hinted.

He nodded. "50s music was.. happy."

I nodded in agreement, with a huge grin on my face. "Big band swing was more lively, though." I muttered, closing my eyes with a coy smile.

I felt his presence suddenly close to me and as I opened them back up from an extremely long blink. "Really Bree!" He said with a smile on his voice. "Do you just argue for the sake of arguing?" He asked rhetorically.

I grinned, "Maybe," as I moved to my side, head on my arm.

He stared at me for a few minutes before speaking again. "Why?" This time he seemed more interested in getting into my mind rather then making small talk.

I smiled at his messed up hair, and pushed a small strand out of his face. "Because the way you react is _hilarious._" I played.

He didn't seem to satisfied, but he stopped talking again.

It had been roughly ten minutes before I herd a commotion of people rushing to the nurses office. A green-looking Lee Stephens was swaying back and forth- Mike trying to look around and help his friend. Immediately, I felt a small smile grow on my face as I slowly opened the car door.

"Bree!" Edward hissed, reaching out a hand that caught the back of my black fuzzy coat. I wouldn't give up that easy. The buttons were already undone so I gladly slipped it of and ran over to Mike and Lee with a huge grin slit on my face. _I win. _At once, I smelt the tangy sent of Blood coming from mike- but not the one I would Kill over. Just a smell of crusty now dried scab around a week paper cut perhaps. I held my breath anyways.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got over to the two. I could feel the venom slipping into my throat like drool would if someone were to give a human the smell fresh, warm apple pie.

Mike looked up, surprised. He obviously did not hear my approach. "Uh, we were blood typing in Biology and he freaked out." Mike said in a rush. After doing a double take he jumped. "Bree! Where were you and Edward?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Skipping." I laughed. "Why are you freaking out?" I asked.

"No reason." He said quickly, looking down at Lee who was sweating and stumbling towards the door to the Nurse.

I felt fingers linger at my lower back and I turned my head in the slightest Direction, asking a small, "What." at Edward.

Edward sighed as Mike and Lee made it though the Door to the Nurses. "What were you planning to do, I'm curious." He laughed as we waited outside.

I smiled and chuckled. "Your guess is as good as mine."

He frowned. "Your obviously not thinking straight. Maybe I should just take you home." He tried with a smile.

I smiled at the thought of missing gym. "Deal." I said as I we entered the office.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Cope." He whispered in my ear. "Just sit down and try to look pale." He chuckled.

I had to bite my lip from laughing my ass off as I sat next to Mike. "'sup." Was all I could get out while painting a frown on my face and leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling.

He glanced at me. "What are you doing? Why did you skip class." He said in slurred words.

I shook my head. "I wasn't feeling good." I lied quietly. "Edwards asking Mrs. Cope if he could just take me home."

Mike frowned- He apparently didn't like the Idea. "Well what were you doing in his car?" He speculated, an annoyed look interning his face now.

"What is this, 20 Questions?!" I said harshly. "Relaxing. I told you, I wasn't feeling good, and I don't want to get everyone else in this damned school sick." Another lie.

He was frowning now. "Why was Cullen with you?"'

I hissed. "Apparently, I'm not capable of starting a car." I lied again. It didn't bother me- I was a good liar.

Mike sighed- somewhat in relief. "Hey are you going this weekend? To La Push?" He asked.

La Push, Why does that place sound bad? I echoed in my head and looked at Edward as he inserted himself in the Conversation.

"She Can't." He said coolly.

I glared. "I have a voice myself, damn it!" I hissed but a smile screwed onto my lips. "But he's right. I can't."

"Why Not!?" Mike asked, a bit to loud and emotional.

_Help? _I asked in my head as I bit down on my lip.

"Carlisle thought the weather would be nice, so he wants to go hiking." Edward said with a bored tone as he turned back towards the counter.

"Oh." Mikes answer was short and simple. "He never really struck me as the outdoors kind of guy." He hinted. "Well… see you Monday then…?" He guessed. Mike then hovered closer to me. "You'll be fine, right?" He asked unsure.

I pulled back in my seat, and noticed Edward had stiffened.

I nodded. "Yeah." I watched him leave his shoulders hunched a tad and walked out of the room.

I heard Edward speak in a quiet voice at the counter. "Ms. Cope?" His voice was making me stiff- a Dazzling coy but powerful.

"Yes?" She said, and I herd her ruffled foot steps practically skip over to her desk.

"Bree Has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels that well. Could you excuse her from class? I think I need to drive her home." He muttered, voice intoxicating.

I herd his honey voice laugh softly once. Was he laughing at me?

"Do you need to be excused too?" She cooed.

"No, ma'am." He said. "I have Mrs. Goff next period, she wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"Okay, it's all taken care of then." She muttered haughtily. "You make sure Bree feels better." She whispered, I could feel her eyes flash to me.

As soon as she turned her back, I opened one of my eyes and saw Edwards' face. "You are able to walk, aren't you?" He asked, putting out a hand.

"Oh no! I think you need to carry me." I muttered mockingly as he held the door open for me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his sarcastic movements.

As we entered the cool mist like rain, I had to ask him something. "Why can't I go?" I asked raising an eye brow. "Sunny?" I guessed.

"No." He muttered. "Back in the 40s, before we had Alice and Jasper with us, we came across a pack of... werewolves."

I couldn't help but gasp. "I thought w- they killed all of them. The Volturi- After one murdered Marcus' wife in a battle." I muttered, hoping he'd miss the almost slip up.

"We." He said bitterly, completed the word I caught. I ignored that. "They aren't as dangerous as that breed." He assured, shaking his head. "The dogs didn't want us to hurt their people so we created a treaty due to Carlisle's smooth talking. They won't try to pick another fight with us and we can't go onto their land, and… you know the rest. It was rather smart of them though, we could of easily killed them and their people." He said as we got to the car.

"Oh." We were already to his car.

My thoughts quickly went to Carlisle and Esme. "What's Esme going to think of me coming home early?" I asked, my go-lucky charm over.

He grinned. "She'll never know. She's volunteering at the Hospital to help some of the little kids." He said, admiring thick in his voice. "She loves working with kids." He said, almost to himself.

I nodded slightly with a smile in my eyes. "You truly love her." I muttered. A statement.

His voice had a bit of steal in it. "She's practically my real mother, Bree." He said. "I guess I'm drawn to her. I... I can't remember my biological mother well." He said sadly.

I smiled, while closing my eyes. "Your real mom was nice." I complemented. "A very strong and powerful woman. Protective." I said to myself. "One of a Kind."

I was Edward look at me in a particular look in his eye. "Where have I seen that before?" He teased.

I laughed once, glad he didn't take my spying the wrong way.

It was a few minutes till we arrived. "Record time." I said, approving as we pulled down the drive way.

He was frowning as we both walked in. "I don't even know why I agreed to this, I have to go get _them _in only thirty minutes."

"Bye." I laughed and rolled my eyes while running as fast as I could up to my room.

I felt him right behind me, and when I tried to shut the door, he hand stopped it. Almost breaking it with the force I used. "Shit!" I muttered. I already broke one door within these three months I've been here.

He laughed. "I'm not leaving so soon." He smiled, entering my room. "I haven't been in here for awhile."

I raised an eyebrow. "I would hope not." I smiled, thinking what he may have gone through.

"Thats real interesting." He laughed, but he walked over to my CDs rather then going to the lingerie part of my closet. A smile of relief entered my expression as I materialized behind him. I noticed he had a silver shiny reflecting CD in his hand.

The first song I had burned was a classic romantic 50s song. I burned awhile back while I was bored.

I laughed, breaking the silence with a grin on my lips- of course he went to expect my Music. But, I thought he would like this song. He spun around with a shy smile at me, a wary look in his eye. He obviously didn't notice I was directly behind him.

My smile faded as he took my hand and pulled me slowly to the center of the room. His quiet voice sounded like velvet: "Dance with me." It was so quiet and gentle the opposite of what it normally was. Demanding, but soft: Somehow it made me tickle on the inside.

I shifted my feet as my eyes lit up. "I'm not a very good dancer." I muttered as I laid my hands on his shoulder. "Actually no, I lied. I can dirty dance fairly well." I said.

"You must be so proud." He smiled, closing his eyes as he placed his hands strictly on my hips. He was leading me back and forth, intertwining his fingers with my right hand.

I closed my eyes, shifting my weight to match him. He slowly led me into a circle.

"I've never danced before." I confessed, blinking one eye open before covering my face up with my brunette hair. The strands disrupted the balance of his face.

I could hardly make out his smile as he brushed a few hairs out of my eyes. "Never?" He echoed, some what in disbelief.

I frowned. "Well," I started, thinking of my wording carefully. "Not like this..." I trailed off, watching his reaction closely.

And he had no reaction. I waited about twenty seconds for him to speak again at all: but not the same conversation. "Do you think they will be mad?" His tone rebellious suddenly.

I giggled. "About what?" I was confusing what I _wanted _him to be talking about and what he _was _talking about.

He pushed slightly away, though his lips twitched at the corners. "Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, and Emmett getting wet." He hinted.

I frowned. "It's the Sun they _should _be worrying about." I joked as I placed my hands back on his shoulders.

I pulled slightly more away to see his face- our dancing stopped completely. His crooked smile was giddy even. I crossed my Arms, pushing our dance to a stop. "What _now?_" I asked. He was a _Distraction_ I realized.

"Did I say anything?" He asked politely, his smile still halting me. It was like perfection- Like with it, he could get anything in the world. _Life's supposed to NOT BE FAIR! _I hissed with a pathetic sigh in my head. How come he could get anything he wanted with that look?

I frowned. It was annoying, but cute. I tried not to look at his face- His smile had fell into a frown quickly. As he took my hands and continued our dance. It was an worthless effort; The song was over with when we had touched again. I pouted. _Life _wasn't _fair. _

He smiled at that, but his eyes said he agreed.

I shifted from foot to foot, glancing at the small digital clock in the corner of my room; Two o'clock on the dot. A frown persuaded both of our faces as we noticed the time. "You should leave." I muttered, hoping he wouldn't take that in offense: I didn't think that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett _would _fancy getting wet.

I almost grinned at the thought of Rosalie's face: Hair plastered and sticking down to her face, mouth turned down in disgust, and her eyes lit up vividly and furious. I made me _want _to keep Edward here all to myself, as if I didn't want that anyway.

The tone of his voice made me smile. "Fine." Unenthusiastic and drained.

He deliberated. Partly seeing and liking the picture I had formed in my head, and I _hoped _he didn't want to leave so soon. He backed away slowly, his twisted smile returning as he never took his eyes off me and reached to open the door.

As he turned to leave I grinned, "Hey not so fast." Spinning him around I leaned forward to kiss him. I waited patiently for him to get the hang of it, and matched my mouth's movements along with his.

Not to brag or anything, but, even though I haven't used my kissing skills in a while, there was no rust to them. I pulled back as I saw the clock blink to two o' one. "Bye." I smiled.

His eyes showed that he was blushing as he nodded swiftly and walk out the door.

It was a matter of seconds when I herd the the door open and close- and the small _purrr _of the Volvo's engine. I waited till he was a mile or so away before I thought of anything that was coherently correct.

_Since when was I interested him in the slightest?_ I asked myself.

I could almost feel half of my face smirk.

_Since I moved here. _I realized.

I was getting confused, so I tried to completely stop thinking of it. Though it was impossible. The thoughts kept crawling back into my head like ants going to ice cream melting on the sidewalk.

I grinned. I liked the simile.

Walking fast to the downstairs piano, I started to twist my fingers over the keys. _B, C, D, E, F, G... A... perfect tune. _I smiled. Less work for me.

I let my hands flow to middle 'C', slipping slightly higher and slower then my normal mood or genre. It was so _new _to me. I felt like I _should _be playing happy songs on the piano again- something I hadn't done since my last days as a human. Usually they were- they were dark, depressing, and reflected my new life.

But, Was that me anymore?

Or was this my new scene? With my new family? New Friends?

I stopped playing, my hards in fists on the keys. I hated these confusing thoughts.

_But it's impossible to keep myself from thinking,_ I thought, proving my point with an hiss in my mind. It was so human.

I didn't miss being human as much as the rest of them- especially Rosalie. She'd give up anything- stand in fire for countless days just to be human. She'd even give up any or the whole family. Her Emmett, included.

I wasn't as selfish- I'd give nothing and take nothing. The damage had already been done to me- and I know that the past can't be changed. I wasn't as selfish... or was I? Is the reason that I wouldn't go back to human be because I had a better life now? Because I had a true family. That Alice, and Emmett, even Jane and Felix are my Friends. Could I not give up Edward?

I hissed again. A loud _Damn it! _entered my head.

I slid off the piano seat and walked over to where my purse was placed: the 'dining' room table. Every time I thought of the placement of the room a little laugh would escape me. I imaged the entire family, me included, sitting down and a lovely bleeding bear placed on a plate.

Digging though my bag to find my cell phone, the screen popped up saying 'one missed call' and a little picture of Jane. I grinned: Something to take my mind off of.

I opened it quickly and pressed the 'call back' button.

She answered on the first ring. "Why haven't you called!" Jane's high pitched voice entered my phone.

"I-I don't know!" I laughed with a squeal.

I did miss them, too. But I wasn't about to leave the Cullens for them. I would never do that.

I fell back on the couch. "What's up!" I asked.

Jane laughed on the other end. "Nothing new."

"Oh." I muttered.

"How are you liking it?" I haven't really told Jane much about them. I haven't called her in weeks.

"It's amazing." I smiled, giving as little detail as possible.

"Who's your favorite!?" She questoined.

"Either Edward or Alice." I said to quickly.

"Really!" She smiled. "I haven't herd you talk about him." I rolled my eyes as she continued. "Do you hate anyone? Hows Carlisle?" Then, I herd a loud Aro in the background screaming, "CARLISLEEEEEEEEEEE HIIIIII!"

I laughed. He was so easily amused unlike his two brothers. "Carlisle is good, and I positively hate Rosalie and Jasper." I smiled.

Jane quickly said, "I can get Felix to beat them up for you."

I smiled at that. "Go for it."

Out conversation continued over the next 20 minutes until I herd my family coming back down the driveway: Emmett bugging Edward about what he did, Alice giggling from the back seat. . Rosalie telling Em to drop it and Jasper saying nothing: No surprise.

"I have to go. They just got home... Bye." I herd the door open in a short time and saw someone with black curly hair in front of me. "Give me the phone!"

"No!" I gasped, grinning and Tossing the phone over to Emmett who was all ready calling "Over here Bree!"

Once caught, he sprinted out the door. Emmett say "Hello?" Into the phone. _Please tell me Jane was not still on. _

_Crap! _I thought, running after Emmett into the front lawn in front of the house.

I saw his giant hands grasp my tiny phone; It looked hysterical. "OH! Hiiiiiiii Jane! It's Emmett, Bree can't get to her phone right now. She's got cramps!" I laughed once at his stupidity.

"Emmett you retard! Give me back the fuc-"

"Bree!" Alice said in a high pitched voice behind me: slightly shocked but a grin on her face. "Language!" She said before made one more attempt and succeeded.

"Mine!" I snapped, still laughing at Emmett. Putting the phone on my mouth I said in a quick blur: "Gotta go, call you back later bye!" I bounded back towards the door, muttering a dark "Your never touching my phone again."

As I entered the bright atmosphere of the house again: I saw that Rosalie had taken my spot on the long couch. The remote already in her hand as she pressed though the channels with record speed. A bored look stayed on her face witch reminded me of Marcus. Like him, few surprised entered her world.

Alice then ran past me at full speed: Stopping next to Jasper and planting a small sweet kiss on his lips before he caught her arm and pulled her lightly towards the stairs suggestively. She shrugged him off, going over to her computer. She just smiled with satisfactory and skipped to her current project: Designing Rosalie's new wardrobe. In a matter of seconds she was cutting out patterns with her finger on the touch screen lap top, and picking colors. I wondered how they got the computer to work like that, since most touch screens responded to heat.

Rosalie didn't join her today, though. She was still on the couch flipping though the channels.

Once Emmett had gotten in he smiled at Jasper and went into one of the dressers: Getting eight chess boards... I got curious. As they set the pieces down and saw them start there own game of complicated chess.

I noticed how when Edward got in he looked at that with a little sadness in his eyes. It made me frown and wish I _could _read minds. I bet his would be fascinating, and could explain the confusing game of chess.

I saw Alice look around the wall at Jasper and give him a wink: Mouthing Emmett's next moves. I could only laugh once at the oblivious Emmett, who had his back towards her. I knew now that I could never face my back to her again.

Jasper kept a smooth unemotional face but blinked twice- I knew it was his signature poker face when he was cheating. Soon, he had cut off Emmett's favorite knight.

I never knew how much I had been missing: What I normally did was sit in my room, alone and cut off from communication from the rest of the house hold. Organizing and perfecting my CDs, checking my phone for messages, cleaning till it was spotless.

I felt someone grab at my hand and I turned to a now happy Edward: He had a small smile on his lips that made the room seem even brighter.

Bipolar_! _I teased, following him to the beautiful black grand piano.

Curiously, I watched him test the keys, just as I had.

He smiled at me, lifting his hands to start a bridge with a slow, med to low tone, then he made a smooth melody that was almost Jazz like, but older then swing: Some sort of turn of the century tune.

It sounded so pretty: Something that was breathtaking but forceful at the same time.

It stopped suddenly and I herd his laugh enter as a pitch itself, clashing with the softness of the song.

I felt out of the loop and frowned before letting my cunning accurate guesses take me to a few small giggles. I finally figured out the question that I had wanted to know about Rosalie, but didn't want to search for it: She hated me in sake of her own vanity.

He was still laughing to himself as he started again: a toothy grin on his lips.

I turned my head with a smile on my face: Watching her stalk out of the room to the grage. She was angry, but also mortified and embarrassed.

Emmett was now attentive and jumped up. "What's wrong Rose!"

She didn't turn: Just kept a steady pace to the garage to hide under her red BMW. I hoped her feet would crumple up like a stray house from Kansas fell on her.

It was at that time when a herd another sound: A car coming down the drive way. _Esme. _She was Carlisle's car, so I guessed she was going to pick him up from work herself.

I smiled as Edward started to play again- Breath taking.

She only took a few seconds for her to get in with a smile on her face. "Your playing!" So happy, he'd obviously hadn't played in a long time: Something that Esme hadn't liked.

She was standing behind us when she spoke again. "Does it have a name? It's beautiful."

He shook his head, still lifting the melody higher and slower. A happy, calming sound to it. "Not yet." He replied, steady but glanced over at me.

"What inspired you? It's quite charming." She inquired.

He hesitated for a moment. "She did." I looked down, almost blushing. It felt like I could of. I felt the same as these human feelings taking over me.

I felt Alice walk lightly, scooting next to me. "I like it." She smiled angling her voice to match it, leading it higher.

He smiled, going with it but challenged and went slightly lower and slower till it fell into the last notes. Evening with the beginning.

I smiled faintly. It came to a soft, end on a single key before I herd his foot lift off the piano underneath. It was quiet before he looked up at Esme with a small frown. "Thanks."

I sighed lightly, some unspoken conversation that Alice or I could get a word in.

Alice quickly interjected. She didn't like it either. "I wish you would tell me what Rose was upset about." She muttered.

"I have no Idea." I lied though my teeth, playfully. I looked at her by turning my head slightly. The look on her face was hysterical.

"You won't tell me, will you?" She asked, a knowing tone in her voice. This time her question was directed to Edward.

"Nope." Edward said now.

She frowned, flicking his ear with her finger.

Esme laughed a little in a light voice. "Be nice Alice. He's being a gentleman." Her soft motherly tone in her voice.

"But I want to _know!_" She whined and I laughed.

He started a new piece I hadn't herd. "Here, Esme."

Then I realized, it was a tribute to Esme and Carlisle's love. I sighed sweetly, shifting a little bit closer to him. With a small smile on my face I turned to watch Esme pretend to dance with the inviable Carlisle.

All was calm for the until the last few notes of the song until Alice gasped: getting lost in the future.

"Jasper!" She said, out of breath. "Peter and Charlotte are coming next week! Lovely how they're going to be in the neighborhood." She muttered, giggling.

I saw Jasper perk up. "Really! That is wonderful news!" He grinned.

I frowned. "The ones that helped Jasper escape?" I questioned, getting a confused look from everyone. Before Edward started to laugh.

"Yes." Alice said, a toothy grin on her mouth, "Oh and Bree. Emmett and I are hunting tomorrow morning. Are you going?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I need to hunt." I had noticed my eyes getting darker and my thirst harder to ignore.

"Were leaving 5'o clock sharp!" She laughed.

**This took a while to type :) I don't know when six will be up, but it will probally be by saturday. Hopefully by saturday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok before you start, lemme just say this one is a little intersting :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight :( But this is how it would go if I did-**

6. PETER AND CHARLOTTE

Alice and I were both sitting on a convenient bolder, watching Emmett wrestle with a bear. I rolled my eyes and wished he'd just kill it and eat it already. No scene of abusing the poor animal.

We had left Saturday and were going back home tomorrow- Tuesday. Still, I wanted to go back _home _now. The word home even made my eyes brighten.

Home. That word most generically refers to the place of where you family was. Where you lived. How you felt when you were with the people you loved. Home.

I'd never truly had a home before this- as pathetic as that sounds. The Volturi's home felt more like a house of powerful non-humans who were intent of ruling the world. Not a home at all. And as pathetic as it sounds, I missed it. The power, the wealth. _The Blood? _I questioned myself in my head.

No, I didn't. I couldn't miss the killing, people screaming and the delicious sent of blood in every room. I miss some of the people there, and the power I had. But I'd never go back. I'd miss this far more.

I concentrated on my odds of going _home _early.

Alice probably felt the same way that I felt- but she just wanted to get back to Jasper. It made me think, no surprise, _Did I just want to get back to Edward? _

"Emmett, hurry the hell up! You're not supposed to play with your food!" I yelled from across the clearing. Emmett turned, and stuck his tongue out at me childishly. His dimples reminding me of a child's.

The bear took his distraction to his advantage: Raking his claws ageist Emmett's chest. It went though the shirt and made a high-pitched sound. I winced at the tone that hurt my ears.

"Aw hell!" He cried in remorse. "Rose gave me this shirt!"

I rolled my eyes as Emmett made a loud: "ROOOOOAR" at the animal. Then, after letting the thing take a swipe at his head, though his paw bounced back off, he tackled it and they fought together in the forest. I frowned. _He takes forever! _

Ignoring the roars from both the bear and Emmett, I turned to Alice. The sensible one it seemed. "Can we leave today?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

She gave me knowing look and laughed. "He's fine Bree, calm down."

I frowned. "Regardless if he's fine or not, I wanna go home." I snapped.

"Sure." She winked at me. "Once Emmett is ready, of course."

I scowled. "But that could take _forever!_" I laughed, but a true complaint underlined my tone.

The roars of the bear was cut off by a gurgling sound and after a few moments Emmett had jogged back to us with a smile. I noticed how his shirt was ripped, his hair matted in blood, and some sap of a maple tree on his chest.

"Ahhh that was a strong one. I almost felt it when he clawed me!" He grinned like a crazy person. Sometimes, I truly questioned Emmett's sanity.

Alice laughed at him. "Your so immature!" She smiled.

Emmett turned to me, eying my outfit: A pale white tank and destroyed pale jeans. I grinned. Both perfect and intact. "I thought you caught a bob cat, kid."

I frowned. "I did." I started. "I just eat more civilized."

He rolled his eyes, laughing out in a booming way. "Don't you wish they were stronger?" He questioned Alice and I with a puzzled look in his eye.

"Emmett! No one said to fight your food!" Alice snickered.

He frowned. "But no one else is worth fight. You and Edward cheat, Rosalie isn't _that _kinky, Bree _won't _fight me, and Esme gets mad when Jasper and I really get into it." He sighed in remorse.

I nodded in agreement- pretending to take Emmett's side. "He's right Alice, A bear and him do share the same brain power. It's more evenly matched that way." I teased.

She laughed, and ganged up on him. "Maybe it'd be more evenly matched with a squirrel." She teased.

He suddenly turned, pushing me slightly with a fist. "Please Bree? One go?" He begged shifting from foot to foot.

"No." I snapped.

He frowned, sprawling across the floor. "Please!" I rolled my eyes, jumping up. I Measured his size with my keen eye and decided to take a wager. "Just for 3 minutes. Like they do in the cage fights. Please!?"

I groaned. "Emmett, what makes you think I am an even match?" I asked, shifting my weight to the offense.

"Well your... new...er." He tried.

"You right." I laughed, but ran straight forward and tackled him head on keeping a low center of gravity. My arms were around his big bear of a body as I ran him straight into a tree- that poor evergreen. Needle-leaves rained down and I grinned as I pushed him into a rock. It was only lightly though, I didn't want to hurt him to bad.

Emmett jumped on top of me by then: shoving my face into the ground and holding me down. "Do you like eating dirt?" He laughed, booming as always. Then I flew upward in a single motion as he was thrown across the clearing.

A big smile entered my lips as I wiped the mud off my face. "Ready to go now, Emmett?" I asked as I went back to my seat next to Alice. I pouted when I noticed my outfit was covered in mud, grass stains, and blood from Emmett's bear.

Emmett sat down in the grass next to us. "What? I thought we were leaving tomorrow." He said, confused.

I shrugged. "Whats the point it staying?" I countered. "Were all done hunting."

He sighed a small, "Fine." And got up to start human paced towards the car. "You just want to hurry back to your Edward, huh?" He teased.

I squared my jaw and Alice broke in.

"I want to see Peter and Charlotte." She said cheerfully, but a hint of steel in her voice.

Emmett nodded, running towards the car at full speed. I let him go buy caught Alice my her small arm just before she took off after him.

"Alice, wait!" I said, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"What?" She asked, a puzzled look.

I took a small breath. "There not hunting here, are they?" I said in a low voice, trying not to sound to anxious.

"Bree." Alice seemed shocked by my tone: Even a little angered. "No, there up here till Thursday. They are all ready fed. No one is going to hurt any of your friends." She frowned.

I looked down, guilt enveloping me. "Okay." I couldn't help it if I now had human friends that could oh so easily die because they tasted so good.

Alice took off then, running down the path we came: The bright yellow jeep was several miles south of here. It would take roughly less then a minute to get to.

I shifted my weight forward, starting to run.

Everyone was slightly surprised to see us get home so early- but no one complained about it. I watched Alice run, jumping into Jasper's arms. Sweet.

I also noticed a new sent in the air that made my nostrils flared: The sent was sweet and tangy: Musked with faded blood and screams of poor, defenseless humans. Great.

Our guests were here.

Peter and Charlotte bounded down the stares after Esme and Carlisle with polite smiles on there faces. I then noticed the eyes that made me look down, guilty. Should I think anything less of them because of a simple eye color? My eyes had been the same vivid red before, so I couldn't judge.

"Your home early." Carlisle said to the three of us, shocked as he looked up. I smiled at him. A smile was on his face. "And that is the newest one, Bree." He muttered to Peter.

Peter was slightly interested in me more then Charlotte. "So this is the girl we've herd of!" He exclaimed. "You really were one of the Volturi?" He questioned, looking fascinate.

I laughed, "Yeah." was my witty answer. I didn't like to talk about _them_ that much.

"Bree?" I jerked my head to the top of the stairs. Edward's daring and light voice stood out of the conversations of the others in the house. "Your home early." He smiled, quickly passing Carlisle and Esme on the stairs.

I grinned at his eagerness.

Peter stepped back to let Edward though- a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meat you, then." He nodded his head.

For the first time I took in how Peter look besides the vivid red eyes. He did remind me of Jasper, though. Countless scars on his body, making it a rough texture. Tall, though. About 6'3 with a muscular frame, more then Edward or Jasper. Looks like Emmett had Competition. Peter had dark shadows under her eyes, long fingers, skinny lips, and a squared jaw with a friendly face.

I looked up at his mate, who had a small frame: Only 5'5 roughly. her hair was short, curly and light brown. Like a spinning image of a western frontier or southern bell. Her face was a small circle and her eyes, were red. I didn't like that.

Red was down with one of my least favorite colors. Sure it stands for courage, and was a signature of coke but, because of one lone reason I hated it: Eyes. Living with demon-looking eyes for about five years was not my forte.

I gave a small sigh as I noticed how Jasper shifted his weight to glare at me- he probably didn't appreciate the reaction I was giving off. Hypocrite.I thought roughly. He didn't like me when I first got here, either. He _still _didn't like me.

I didn't like being hated by him. It felt like he could easily control me and make me say or think something I wouldn't do. I frowned. It made me feel weak and powerless. Like somewhat less of a person- I frowned.

Charlotte slowly came down stairs, more wary then Peter. Her curt smile was small and profound. "Hello." She shook my hand lightly. "Carlisle was just telling us that you were off hunting. Hows the prey?" She said with a slight grin growing.

I laughed once, trying to hide the sour look in my eyes. "Good. Alice and Jasper were especially excited to see you two." I muttered as I felt Edward slithered his hand lightly around my waist.

Esme was smiling when she noticed me talking to the guests, and was down the stares in a flash and in front of me. "Jessica called you yesterday: She herd you were sick, and had to leave school early." She questioned absently.

I smile turning to stare at Edward.

He looked down. "It was my fault, mom." There was a small smile going towards his face. It was funny but distracting to here him call her mom. I couldn't do that yet, it was to hard for me. It only proved how much affection he held for Esme.

She huffed once, "And also, she'd like to know if you would be going to Port Angles with her and Angelia. Shopping for their dance dresses." She said. "Will you go? I think you should go and have a charming time with your _friends_." Esme hinted, grinning at me .

I smiled lightly at her happy tone of voice. I loved the way she understood how they were my friends, and didn't disapprove unlike most of the others in the house. "Yeah, I'll call her later then. Thank you Esme."

She nodded slightly and went to sit next to Carlisle on the couch. I wasn't being as observant as I should of. I didn't see Carlisle come down. After doing a small double take, I saw how everyone was sitting down, there full and undivided attention given to Peter and Charlotte.

Edward took my hand, pulling me over to them. "They're going to tell us their story." He muttered.

"I know!" I said lightly, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to him.

He rolled his eyes at that. "Carlisle, Esme and Alice all want to hear it." I grinned at who he left out. The Vanity of Rosalie and the short attention span of Emmett kept them out.  
Peter started the tale, his warm smile gone with no trace of happiness as he started. His voice was slightly raspy at first, but then fell into a normal southern accent. "I don't remember the exact date. Back then, time wasn't accounted for as well as today. All I'm sure of, is I had became a new born roughly the same time as Jasper. Perhaps only a month or two after. I dully remember my human days. But, I was practically an out law." He grinned at that. "Not like, billy the kid, or anything like that. I hadn't killed before. Just stole, or cheated. I never really cared for the past or future, silly now. I was, and have ever since been, twenty two. Frozen in time, since that day..."

"I had never really given much thought into my death, but, hell! I never thought I would come across a beautiful Hispanic woman, white as a ghost, biting down on my neck as hard as possible and living in hell for three days. Lucy was her name. I thought I was going to die then and there. The fire inhaled me. I didn't expect it to be like that.

"Truth was, I always figured I was going to hell, so I wasn't in a complete shock when this happened. I just... didn't think I would return from it. I didn't think I would ever return to stand on this earth. But I prayed I would. I always had regretted that, too. At the time, I thought by becoming this, that god was cruelly getting me back for all I had done.

"It was a short time, though it didn't feel like it. It was Only three days: 72 hours: so on and so forth. And, I was shocked when I 'reawakened'- I liked it at first. I was Fast, Strong, Beautiful. A 'Hundred times the man I was when I was human. A 'thousand even. But that all changed when I was introduced to my new... job. My duty, my life? I don't know what to call it, truthfully. It wasn't like it was work I was being paid for, or somethin' I would personally pick out for myself.

"I was like him." Peter muttered lowly with a small tilt of his head to Jasper. "She favorite'd me because I was always winning the fights. Though I didn't have a power to make me rise above the rest of them, I still fought amazingly. Eventually I was Promoted to what he was. A major, I suppose. Not really a ranking, but held higher then the newborns. Yet lower then Maria, and her other two comrades. Her only two allies that she would rid of herself.

"It was painful, killing off so many of them, though they were innocent and didn't know what they were doing. They were like children, oddly enough. They would do what we told them for their own self preservation. Young, Naive. But, I didn't know what I was doing, either. At least, it was my excuse for the time being.

"I hadn't thought about it though, but then I met Charlotte shortly after she was created. She captivated me- she was caring, kind, good. Opposite of all the others in the current camp we were in. She practically opened my eyes to the gory world around me. But everyday I was fearing for her. Shortly, her years timing would be up.

"It was a dark, chilling night in Mexico. I wasn't sure what town we were in at the time. All I would remember is how they all looked the same, and had so many humans. But, once we had made up a camp Maria ordered us to rid of the expired. They were the newborns at and over there yearly mark. Nettie and Lucy had left her by this point, in fear of what she would do to them.

"I was fine the first few, killing dully and ridding of the bodies. But then, Charlotte had came up. Jasper made a dull wary noise before going towards her slowly, about to claim this one. But, I was in love with her. I needed her, _alive_.

I shouted then, 'Charlotte, Run!' and we ran. Away. I expected Jasper to chase us down, and kill us both, but he didn't. He never ran after us. I was thankful for that.

"It was roughly five years after we had left when I was feeling guilt. Jasper had spared me, and the least I could of done was give him a better life. We were up north, in Kentucky at the time. I persuaded her to make one last trip down to Mexico, to get him.

"Once back, I told him of our new life up north. How it was so much more peaceful then it was there. How much peace, pride and progress we held for ourselves at the time. I didn't have to talk to him for too long before he agreed.

"It wasn't till the mid to late 30s when he left us- a solid forty years. We were in Philadelphia. He had insisted on leaving us in that state... strangely right before he met Alice." Peter said with a small chuckle.

"We weren't thrilled to see him go but..." Charlotte muttered, grabbing at his hands.

Jasper started from the couch then. "Strange how a fate can change from just getting out of the rain. I dunked into the dinner where- she was. Waiting for me. She held out her hand and I took it without thinking. For the first time in a century, I felt hope." He muttered kissing her hand lightly.

Alice grinned. "You should of herd him! So polite! 'I'm sorry ma'am.'" She mimicked in a lower voice. She smiled softly, intertwining her hand in his. "It was the first time I've ever experienced love before... I think" The last part was steel-like, hard- regardless it was Alice.

I hated how she didn't remember anything of her human life. It wasn't fair to her or _me_. If she didn't remember her past, I couldn't pick at her brain for what she knew.

Even my powers had a weakness.

**Did you like it? **

**Anyway, I'll try to write the next chapter right away, and sorry for this one cause its a few days late D: I was busy with school and sports and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it thoguh (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT!: Let me just warn you, I don't really like this chapter. It dosn't really flow that well, and I never really liked the shopping trip in the book either D: So sorry if you don't like it as much as my others. Also, my brain is slightly on overload right now sooooo that might be why this one may be a little off? I don't know d: I hope you like it though C:**

**Disclaimer yada yda yda**

7. PORT ANGELS

Why was it so normal for humans to drive slow? Even Carlisle drove faster the Jessica- though we made it to Port Angels by four O'clock. It was weird to drive with humans all the way there. I mean, it tested my will power for sure. I didn't intend on my eyes becoming slightly darker as we got in a car- or not being prepared if either of my friends got cut. And then, there's always the chance that I could slip up and do something off like not breath or blink, or walked to fast. God It sucked to be a vampire... with human friends.

"Didn't you go with your boyfriend?" Jessica harassed me when I told her I didn't normally go to the dances at my old school.

I grinned. "I had better things to do with my boyfriend." I muttered with a sexual undertone. I meant it to sound as bad as it could, but poor Angelia almost died out of shock.

We made it to one of the few dress stores there was in this town. Jessica and Angelia both asked me about my opinions after they tried on each dress. With Ang, it was always too short or the wrong color, just the opposite of Jessica. I would just smile and watch them have fun.

"Bree, what do you think?" Jessica muttered holding up the electronic blue and a short black dress.

"Blue." I said swiftly. It was cuter and louder, and it sreamed 'Jessica!'

She thanked me then and ran to the shoes part, leaving me with Ang.

"How do you like this one?" Angelia said, holding up a honey colored that match her golden hair perfectly.

"I love it, and you get to where heels to this one." I told her with a big smile. By the time we made it to shoes, Jessica had found black heels and was over to the clutches and jewels.

Angelia grinned at that. "I'd be the only time I _could _though."

I rolled my eyes, I was only a few inches shorter then her. "I feel you pain- but if you like heels you need to flaunt it, not just stick to flats." I said, in a strange wise voice I never herd myself talk in.

"Ya..." She started, wanting to say something else. "Eric is tall enough for me with heels." She paused then. "Edward is good for you in heels." She hinted and and I frowned. "He'd still be a bit taller."

I narrowed my eyes, my good mood dieing then. "What makes everyone think where together?" I asked, staring at the floor, my voice hardening.

She shifted her weight and looked away. "Well just that..." She stuttered. "Emmett and Rosalie, and then Alice and Jasper. It seems like you two are just-" She stopped.

I laughed, interrupting her.

Her voice got more bold. "Well, it makes sense."

I sighed. "It does." I said, way too low for her to hear.

Just then, Jessica came back, showing off her new necklace that matched her dress perfectly.

"You're a speed shopper." I smiled up at Jess, saying it kind of loudly.

"Did you finally pick your shoes Ang?" Jessica said, impatient, completely ignoring my statement.

Angela nodded, apparently in fear of Jessica. I laughed. "So what's our next stop?"

"How 'bout dinner?" Jessica grinned, while the man at the cash register was eye-balling us.

I groaned. The only dinner I wanted was a big warm bowl of sweet, thick, bear blood. "Can I meet you two there?" I asked. "Emmett sent me on a mission to buy me a few CDs for her while I'm here." I lied through my teeth.

They both agreed, and I smiled at then before turning the opposite direction.

It was growing dark while I was just walking around, waiting for them to finish up their meal. At one point, I passed four men, but that was on a busy side walk with plenty of people on it. Now, from the sound of it, they were stalking me.

I herd the loud and mischievous whispers about forty feet behind me. I glanced at the group of about 4 grown men before slipping though a narrow ally way. From the shadows, I saw them.

"I think she went this way.." I herd a deep voice say, a little in front of me. I frowned, I didn't want to hurt anybody- I didn't want to make my family hate me again, and I didn't want to break my recored.

I backed away, touching the old and destroyed brick when a small laugh muttered from behind me. I turned on my heels, lowering myself. Cat like. That was how I must have looked. They didn't know I wasn't the pray. I was the _Predator. _

"We thought we lost you," Muttered one of the men, closing in on me.

I hissed softly, leveling a dark stare and walking forward.

I tried to push though the wall of men when someone caught me around the neck- and another holding back my arms.

That didn't go well for them- I slammed myself ageist the stalky one, the one holding my arms back. He yelped out in pain and surprise as I kicked my knee into the other one that was attacking my neck.

When they both let me go I, Disappeared.

Rounding the corner I frowned. I knew no one else had seen my inhuman sprint, but I had just risked a lot.

Now I was just running as fast as I could without people noticing, to get to the restaurant, but I was going to be late. I knew. I quickly pulled out my cell phone with little hope that Jess wouldn't mind.

"Where are you?" the voice snapped on the other line. The phone had only ringed once. I laughed at her cheerful voice.

"I got sidetracked." I grinned.

I herd a laugh from Angela and a snicker from Jess. "With who?" She asked.

"No on-" I jumped, doping my phone. With narrow eyes I tried to elbow the person who grabbed me by the waist.

"Bree!" I herd a voice snap. I dropped my bag and purse this time.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, spinning around to see his dark eyes glittering and hair mused. I waited for a forth of a second. "Alice." I answered for him.

He scowled. "I really don't know why you ask questions." I rolled my eyes, and picked up my bags. With the most stubborn look I could master, I stormed over to his car and slammed the door shut.

He was already in the other side, staring at me. "What were you thinking?" He snapped.

I bit my lip, staring at the passing buildings. He waited. "What was I supposed to do?" Those six words almost made him explode.

"You could of killed them!"

"So! They've killed others!" I said calmly. "An eye for an eye, what happened to that?" I always thought that that was the way to go.

I herd a loud snap from the other side of the car. Blinking, I turned my head towards Edward and took in the scene. "Your going to break the steering wheel." I said, trying to calm him.

"Your going to get someone killed." He scowled.

"Edward!" I screamed, slamming my foot down. Hurt betrayed my face. _Do you really think that? _I couldn't help but asking in the slightest interest.

His head turned in the slightest, as if he just comprehended what he said. "Bree- I'm sorry." He said, but ice still tented in his voice.

"No your not." I crossed my arms. "You wouldn't of said it in the first place." He sighed. There was no agreement in this.

I saw the peer coming up in the distance and Jessica's car in the parking lot or the diner.

"What should I say?" I asked, doubtful as he pulled into the parking lot.

He was lost for words for once.

"Bree!" Jessica called. She must have been waiting in the Restaurant for me. Shock entered her face as Edward jumped up and opened the door for me.

I frowned at that. I didn't want any other wild roamers flying around.

"Where were you?" She asked, running next to me.

I smiled. "I got lost and ran into him-" I nodded towards Edward, but sadly, Jessica wasn't convenienced.

"Why did you come-" She started but Edward had a sly grin on his face. "If you wanted to hangout with us we would of brought you along.

"Well-" I stomped on his toe. _I will hurt you. Badly. _I threatened.

"-Did you two eat without me?" I asked Angela, smiling.

Angela looked guilty. "Yes- we were going to wait but Jessica suggested to go ahead and eat."

Jessica looked hurt. "I didn't know we would have company. "

I felt a little urge in the pit of my throat to punch her. I swelled it down as quickly as I could.

"Oh that's fine." I said in a silky voice, starting towards the Volvo again.

"I think you should eat something." A small voice said behind me and I spun quickly. _Edward- _I warned. He smiled. "Will you two be joining us?" He asked, politely towards my opened mouth friends. _Why does he do that. _I thought shanking my head.

Jessica looked down, leaving Ang to answer. "You go ahead and have fun Bree," She smiled. "Like I said, we ate already-" She started, grabbing Jessica's arm and pulling her towards there car.

"Have fun!" I herd a light call from Jessica, and after her muttering: "Damn her." I grinned at that.

I turned to Edward then. "What was that?" I asked, starring him down.

He looked utterly obvious. "What was what?"

I laughed lightly. He looked so _clueless. _"Have you forgotten _we don't eat?_" I asked, watching the car drive away.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the Volvo. "I was being polite." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Do you always have to be polite?" I muttered, crossing my arms. "Jessica will explode one of these days." I smiled.

He looked like he would enjoy that. "That'll be the day."

I frowned. "You just like the idea because she's my friend." I muttered.

He shook his head rapidly as he grabbed my hand and turned on his heel.

I smiled at him, following him towards the Volvo we had arrived in five minutes ago. "I thought you were going to buy me dinner." I said as I slammed the door shut.

Edward didn't talk until we were back on the main road going home.

"No." He asked.

"No?" I asked. "Whats so supposed to mean?"

He sighed. "You ask a lot of questions."

I grinned. "You make a lot of statements."

I bounded down the stairs in a patriotically good mood after a long shower and a change of clothes. I tip toed quietly towards the couch where Emmett, Jasper and Alice were sitting. I was aiming to scare Emmett when I realized they were too intent on the news cast for today. _Whats the big deal. _I muttered inside my head as I peered curiously at the T.V. Alice spoke up, "She's going to be mad."

I narrowed my eyes at the TV. "She is mad." I said, crossing my arms.

Alice gasped, Emmett jumped, and Jasper was unemotional.

I crossed my arms as the hour news appeared across the screen. 'MURDERER AND ALEGED RAPIST FOUND OUTSIDE POLICE OFFICE KNOCKED OUT AND INJERED.'

I saw a picture fade- of the stalky short man who I could have taken out easily and almost killed the night before. He had a beard, and lighter hair in it, so he could be easily disguised.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where's Edward." Unemotional.

"He left you, with Carlisle. To do that." Jasper nodded towards the T.V. In a strange, happy voice. I felt something touch me in the pit of my stomach. "Jasper stop it." I snapped. I knew how his little power worked, and I wasn't going to take it _again. _

"I don't know what your talking about!" He jumped to his feet, and was facing me in an instant. His hands were clenched in rage.

"Liar!" I mocked.

"I'm not lieing." He muttered in a hostel and low voice. "It's not my fault he doesn't love you enough to trust you. I can't blame him. I positively don't like you." I cruel smile hit his lips then. "And neither does anyone else in this family."

I wanted to hurt him, right then and there. And, something must have triggered that in Alice.

"Bree!" She screamed, right as I felt weight knocking me off balance and onto the floor. Hard hands pinned down my legs as Alice took my arms. I blinked to see Emmett there, glaring.

I didn't waste my time struggling. I simply went limp and glared intently at the celling. "Jasper?" I asked, my forehead creased.

"What?" He snapped, his voice crisp as ice.

"Can you please just, burn in hell already?"

"I'll go when you go." He replied, cool as usual.

With a giant heave to get past Alice and Emmett, I frowned. "When Edward comes home, tell him I'm going to kill him." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Where you goin'? Emmett asked, his eyes now perky.

"Out."

"Oh." Was his witty answer.

Alice sighed. "They are almost here now. You might as well wait." She grabbed my hand like a friend would and sat me down.

I waited while tapping my foot on the ground. Who ever said that doing that makes the time go by faster was wrong.

But, just as Alice said, they arrived shortly.

The door swung open. I jumped up and walked up to Carlisle, who said as a greeting, "He's waiting by the Volvo." His voice was glum and his brows furrowed together.

I narrowed my eyes and mustered up the most pissed off face I could. With a small nod towards Carlisle, I sprinted. In a matter of seconds I was with him.

Edward looked very vulnerable at that moment. Like someone was going to rip him into peaces. He knew me all too well now. My face fell as he started walking out towards the woods, and he gestured me too follow.

This was going to be important.

"Explain." I started, while we started running side by side. He seemed to know the trail we were taking.

With a withered sigh he slowly and calmly stated what he and Carlisle did. Suddenly he stopped, and plopped himself down. He explained how he followed their sent, and stalked them, and took them down in a dark allay way at 4 am, all while Edward lied to me and said he was hunting.

After he stopped his story I stayed quiet till the anger bubbled up inside of me. "Are you a IDIOT!" I screamed at him, while clenching my fists. "You could have lost control! You could have lost everything you worked for in your damned 100 years of life!" I was throwing a fit. "I can't believe you! And you did this even when I told you not to! That I had already had it under control. Do you not _trust _me? Is Jasper right? Give me a damn answer, Edward. Yes, or No." I hissed while so much was going through my mind.

I saw his lip quiver slightly. "Bree-" He interrupted. "_I _don't want _you _to lose control." He glanced up at my eyes from his seat on the floor, but looked back down. "_I _don't want _you _to go back to the Volturi. I don't want you to leave me!" His voice cracked when he said 'me'.

I blinked. "I- I-" I started to stutter over the words.

He smiled, getting up and snaked his arm loosely around my neck. "I simply have came to the point where I can not live without you, Bree." He mussed

I was prepared for a lot of things, but not this. On one hand, I positively loved this man. I wanted to stay with him for the rest of eternity. And I could understand his point- and I knew he loved me too. But on the other hand- I didn't want it to come out like this. Out of pity.

I was pathetically rubbing my right temple. Slowing I started to speak but through clenched teeth. "You are good at changing the subject."

He grinned. He knew how to play me.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips lovingly up to mine.

**Like I said at the top, not my best chapter :/ It'll get better though I promise! I just needed a chapter to transation their relationships I guess (: **

**Hope you liked it; please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys, sorry i haven't updated i a Long time! It's crazy! So I preset to you- Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it because, It is pretty surprising but I had it planedthis way. Also I have high hopes for this story. I hope I will finish it too. It will be my goal for the summer (: **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 8:

A Ache

"We need to get home, now!" Edward suddenly snapped, backing away from my tongue.

I was unhappy he took his sweet tasting lips away from mine. Honestly, it took me a while to grasp what he was talking about, too. "Why?" I asked finally, stumbling over the word and still staring at his mouth. His kisses were hypnotic.

He looked at me with a serious face. "Alice had a vision. There is a unexpected visitor planning to arrive soon." His voice was raspy, and worried.

I managed to laugh as I regained focus. "Who is it?" I asked, in a light tone. What could be making him worried at a time like this?

He sighed dramatically, "Demetri." He muttered, his voice stone cold. "From the Volturi."

I didn't need him to clarify when I heard the first name. I already knew it was him. Demetri. When I heard that name I reacted without thinking. I felt my eyes widened as I shook my head. "no." My breath started to become shaky and I closed my eyes. _Why? _I moaned in my head, while hoping he was lieing. I guess I wasn't thinking straight either because Edward suddenly grabbed at my waist, looking panicked.

"Bree? What's wrong?" He asked urgently. He took a step towards me, his dark golden eyes worried and confused. But I shook my head, not comprehending the words he was saying.

" no, he can't be here! No!" were the only words I could push out of my lips. I kept muttering to myself until I felt Edward's hands wrap around me.

"Shh. Bree. I'm right here." He could sense something was wrong. Deeply wrong. "What happened to you?" he whispered in a calming voice.

Then I decided, irrationally, that I have prolonged this long enough. It was time to tell him what happened before I came to the Cullens.

"It all started when I visited Italy with my two friends, Sofia and Meagan." I coughed to keep calm. It was a wasted attempt. "We were traveling to _Roma, _to party until the year 2005. We had rented out a beautiful hotel room with a view, and we searched for clubs we could stay at all night long.

"Eventually we found a perfect spot for new years, and it was the best time of my life until my friend wasn't feeling well. I was so _Stupid _that I didn't leave with them. I knew that they wanted me to, hell I remember them begging for me to go with them back to the hotel. But stubborn me, disagreed.

"I stayed out, and eventually wondered into a large plaza. _Villa Ada _was it's name. I was by myself in the middle of the night, and I thought no one else was there. But, Demetri was. He attacked me during that late night when I was helpless. I screamed and screamed for help but no one came for me. And It wasn't till three painful days threw hell and back did I awaken to this." I gestured to myself, my eyes looking into his.

Edward tried comforting me, while touching my lower back. It was as if he thought my story was over, and that was why I was upset.

I sighed. "That's not half of it." I whispered, my eyes dazed. I started to continue after that statement. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all friendly to me at first, but they taught me a life of murder and lies. I've killed so many people without even knowing how wrong it was, and all they did was use me. They used my power to hurt thousands." I whimpered to him. I stayed silent for a minute to regain composure. But then, I shook my head. "I never resented Demetri for turning me." I glanced up at Edward, and I saw that his eyes were asking me why I didn't. "Edward, I _loved _him." My voice broke as I slipped into a attack of dry sobs. I expected hate to enter Edward's aura, or a lack of love, or some sort of hateful feeling. But, he shocked me.

"Shh Bree. It's okay." He whispered, holding me tight ageist his chest.

"He hurt me." I sobbed, and whispered at the same time. The words just continued to roll out of my mouth. "He just did it to sleep with me, then he said he never loved me." I said, looking at the ground, heart pierced. Edward just kept holding me for what could have been hours for all I knew. He held me tightly until my cries came to a slow stop. "I'm so sorry." I said, after a deep breath. I knew he hurt, just from telling him that. I knew, just like always.

I met his eyes after I said that, and he gave my forehead a soft kiss. "I love you Bree." He whispered, caressing my hair. "I will love you always, no matter what happens." I continued to hold onto him tight. Then, it hit me. Edward was different. I would have him forever.

"Bree!" Jane grinned bounding forward as I came in threw the door, Edward by my side.

"Jane." I smiled, bounding forward. Then I halted.

"Bree." Demetri breathed, his voice a sickly silk.

I was clenching Edward's hand so tight that I saw him wince threw my peripherals. "What are you doing here?" I said, my voice holding a hint steel. I held my chin up a bit higher to look stronger then I was feeling. I was addressing Demetri, but Jane answered.

"Are you interested in coming back to the Volturi?" Her voice was slightly bright. I glanced at Carlisle, who kept a calm and smooth mask on his face.

Demetri took a step forward, and Edward matched him. He eyed Edward with a particular look in his eye, before he looked back at me. "We..." His voice was rough. "I want you back." He muttered, staring straight at me. "Everyone misses you." There was a pause. "Imiss you." His tone stayed the same threw out his tiny speech.

I called his bluff. "You're lying." I hissed threw clenched teeth, and glanced at Jane.

He crept closer until his face was a few inches from mine. "How can I show you my love?" He asked, his voice cold. I could feel his sent creeping onto me, and my nostrils flared when I looked at his blood red eyes. To many cold memories that I have tried to kept hidden started to creep back, which made Edward wince again.

"I could never forgive you, if that is what your asking." I said, by now my voice was made of steel. "And I would never go back to you." I said, very proud of myself for saying that phrase as calmly and slowly as possible.

It was a few moments before the one person I thought would never say anything in this did. "wait, no!" It was Jasper, jumping towards Demetri until Jane caught his eye. Jasper didn't dare take another step but he still yelled at him to not do it. As if he knew what was about to happen.

Confused, I looked at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. But, during the moment that I let my defenses down, Demetri attacked my lips with his mouth. I tried to push away but he was clenching onto me that if I struggled anymore he would be pulling my hair out. _Edward! _I yelled deep inside my head, scared to death. This was not supposed to happen. I heard Edward snarling from behind me, trying to get Demetri's lips off of mine.

Then, I bit as hard as I could on his penetrating tongue.

"You little Bitch!" Demetri yelled at me, while grabbing onto my arm and pulling me closer to him. I gave out a warning growl before a calmness, curtsy of Jasper, came over me. Simultaneously, he let go of my arm.

Edward pulled me back behind him with a soft grip. Bounding forward with what seems like all the balls in the world, he glared at Demetri. "If you even so much as _think _about hurting her, ever again, I will personally see to it that you die as slowly and painfully as possible." His soft voice grew harder with each word, and Demetri looked worried for once... until Edward dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

I darted my eyes directionally to Jane's small smile. With a jump towards her I grabbed at her shoulders. "Jane, stop!" I commanded then fell to the floor as well. When I hit the floor, I felt her grip let me go.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking down at the floor. "I couldn't.."  
"Control yourself?" I hissed, stalking back to Edward who stumbled to get back to his feet. "Are you okay?" I whispered, my voice worried. I was used to Jane's manipulative powers. He on the other hand was not.

Demetri cleared his throat, and looked at me again. "Aro will be very much disappointed in you Bree." I held back a gulp. He nodded at Carlisle. "I would like to leave now. Farewell." He hissed, before hurrying out the door. Jane looked back at me, her eyes saying sorry as she quickly followed Demetri.

"Bad ass" Emmett complemented Edward, his comment was followed by a loud booming laugh. We waited till we knew the two of them were far from our house.

"Shut up." Edward pushed him playfully as he took a deep breath.

"Spill." Rosalie was staring at me wide eyed. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to get into this again. So, I ignored her tone.

"It's a little personal." I hinted with some steel in my voice. I even backed away so I was standing closer to Edward. Rosalie just scoffed and sat on the couch, while being joined by the rest of the family. I took a deep breath, with Edward by my side, and prepared to tell them my story.

**So I hope you liked it. I thought it might be a surprise!**

**Review if you like, tell me how bad I am for making you wait (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry about the wait. It's a long story filled with tons of excuses, but all in all my computer died. And then I couldn't get a new one. Also, all of my work including this story was lost along with others and all of the chapters I had written. And then I've been busy with school and sports so I hadn't had a chance to update. I may or may not of forgot about you guys haha. Anyways, without further a due, **

**Chapter 9:**

**Rain**

_Two days, twelve hours, twenty minutes, forty eight seconds and two fifty ninths of a fourth of a second. _I quickly counted in my head. My eyes were wide opened, pierced on the window that showed the gloomy scenery of my home. I watched as the rain washed over the back yard in huge droplets as I continued to count off the time.

My eyes finally fell on a single drop as it slowly fell to the muddy wasteland. The way it fell was majestic. It flowed, moving back and forth as the wind's breeze twisted it in the sky. At first it looked like it was dancing with the wind. The way it waltzed. But then, the beautiful and elegant life began to dim drop the drop. The poor water vapor was pushed and shoved from side to side by the gusts of wind that played with it. It was helpless as the air took advantage of the small droplet; lifting it up and down, as well as left to right. It slowly plummeted to it's irretrievable death on the ground.

The ground seemed to be so evil now. It's cold claws thrust upward while striving to pierce the rain drop's lifeless body. Grass was frozen stiff with frost that would end up ultimately as the rain drop's doom. It hardly moved in the rough wind.

I held my breath in wonder. Did the grass not understand what it was doing? Did it not understand that the poor lifeless raindrop was helpless in a way? Sure, with many rain drops next to it, the droplet could stand strong. The force could become as destructive as a flood. But alone, divided, it was vulnerable and would easily fall the the ground's deathly grips.

I frowned as I watched the droplet... _My _droplet splash into the cold hard earth. The small pieces that made up the raindrop shattered far away from each other, and was then soaked into the ground. It was as if the earth was sucking it lifeless in a matter of seconds.

My thoughts snapped back to counting the time.

_Two days, twelve hours, twenty minutes, fifty two seconds and twenty nine eighty sixths of a third of a second. _A knock pounded on my door but it seemed distant. Unimportant. "Bree." Edward called to me, but his voice was blocked out by the walls. I could only hear his voice in a distance, but I couldn't acknowledge it. "Bree, This has to stop." He called from out side the door. I ignored him again and kept counting. _Two days, twelve hours, twenty one minutes, seven seconds and thirty two elevenths of a ninth of a second._ "Bree!" Edward snapped the door and rushed to my side. "Stop it. Please!" He yelled while taking my shoulders and shaking them.

I kept my cool glaze even with the window.

_Two days, twelve hours, twenty one minutes, sixteen seconds and seventy two ninety fifths of a half of a second._ "Bree!" He cried, his voice becoming a growl. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he hissed. My head finally jerked to where he was and my eyes took a moment to focus in on him. "This isn't healthy." He snapped.

I sighed and ignored that comment like anything else he said. "They're going to come back. "They have to. The Volturi never give up." I whispered. "They never lose." I turned the corners of my mouth down in a grim way.

"No. They left." Edward's words rolled off his tongue in a slick manner. He seemed many degrees less concerned then me.

I shook my head slowly as I grew impatient. "You saw what they did to you. And that's only one of them. That was my _best friend. _You were on the floor _withering _in pain." I muttered, not being able to erase that image from my head. I shook my head. "She did it to me too." I whispered. _My bestfriend. She hurt me Edward. _

I was never one who wanted to cry, but that was what I felt like doing. I wanted to curl into the deepest darkest corner of the earth and ball my eyes out.

"That was nothing." Edward tried to play it off as he relaxed a little. He fell back into my couch and took my hand in a confident way.

"Nothing my ass!" I snapped my hand away from his and jumped up from the loveseat. "Edward they can destroy you, and me, and all of us. I swear if anyone in this family get's hurt it's my fault. I will never be able to live with myself." I shuddered and my voice became thicker as I held back my pathetic dry tears.

"Shh." He pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. "They aren't coming back." He told me. He looked so unconcerned. I felt like his eyes were laughing at my worries.

"Yes they are. You head Demetri." I whispered my voice becoming a growl. "He said, 'Aro will be disappointed.'. When Aro is disappointed, he gets upset. When he gets upset, he destroys."

Edward tried chuckling again. "He won't get upset. He let you leave freely." He said in a joyful tone. "He doesn't want you in the coven that bad, or he wouldn't of _just _sent Demetri and Jane."

I shook my head at him in a disagreeing tone. "I think I understand why he wanted me to leave for a while." My tone of voice now more low, urgent, and ominous.

"Why? Enlighten me." Edward smiled, as if we were playing a game.

I blinked. "Control."

"Control?" Edward asked as his mind sparked interest. "What do you mean by that?"

I shook my head. "He wanted me to gain control over my powers so I can become more powerful. And more Useful. And valuable." The list kept on going until Edward interrupted.

"That can't be true. He has had the most experience with Vampiric powers." Edward disagreed and pulled me down the stairs and away from my room. "He wouldn't just give you away to someone with less experience." He told me in a scoffing tone. "Besides, you'd be more powerful drinking human blood." He muttered.

I shook my head again. "No! He wanted me to have time away, with out distractions or anything. And he wants me to _control _myself. And to _control _my powers." I told Edward. "I _Know _Edward." I whispered. "_I know._" I hinted with my voice dull.

Edward then called to Alice. "Alice. You have to keep a close eye on the Volturi." He told her. "Bree's on to something." He told her quietly. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to calm me down, or was genuinely worried.

Alice nodded and skipped over to the couch with her Jasper.

Edward took me and gave me a small hug. "I'm going to tell Carlisle." He explained. "And don't worry so much, okay?" He kissed my forehead sweetly.

"Okay." I smiled fakely, and muttered the word in a dull voice. My eyes then fell on something on the horizon. I thought it was movement, but I guess I was wrong. As I focused in on to where the object was I saw nothing. I shrugged it off and sighed.

Edward then laughed at me again. "You're so worried your delusional."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my arm. "Shut up." I laughed and kissed him.

Some small voice inside of me told me he was right, and I had to stop worrying. But then again, in some part of my brain where I kept things tied up and locked behind a closed door a little voice said to me, _They're coming. _The little voice was almost silent compared to all of the thoughts that was rushing threw my head, and all the ideas I had been forming. It was mearly a whisper from my soul.

And as the voice echoed threwout my head and hollow body I shuddered. Not because of the words, but because I knew it was right.

**Happy Holidays. **

**And sorry that this chapter is lame. But I just want to use it to lead up to some big things happening. And I hoped you understood that little metaphor about rain and life. **


End file.
